


Under your skin, Over the moon

by softfonds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Engagement, Loss of Virginity, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Modern Royalty, Prince Harry Styles, Royal Advisor Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfonds/pseuds/softfonds
Summary: If there was one thing Harry didn’t expect the day before his uni graduation, it was for his long lost grandmother to show up and tell him he’s actually a prince thats next in line to rule Genovia. He also didn’t expect to fall for his royal advisor, who happens to hate his guts. A Princess Diaries AU.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 72
Kudos: 541
Collections: HL Royalty Fic Fest 2019/20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! Thanks to the mod for running this and letting me switch my prompt last minute hehe and thanks to my usual betas for the help! Title comes from Orville Peck's "Roses Are Falling".

“So what are you doing after graduation, Harry?”

If that wasn’t the dreaded question of the century. But he had to attend a mandatory “goodbye” meeting with his advisor to graduate, so here he was. In one of the administrative buildings on campus, sitting in an uncomfortable wooden chair, the day before his uni graduation. Well, _college_ , as Americans liked to say. He’s spent four years here and still never got used to their lingo.

Four years ago, he hopped off the plane at LAX and settled into life as an economics student at UCLA. At least the weather was nice, with him being able to wear his vintage band shirts when and where he pleased. Going to the beach when he had some down time was also a plus, the sunshine feeling good on his skin. And attending pride in San Francisco was definitely a career defining moment in his gay life. So really, California wasn’t all that bad.

But he still felt homesick every once in a while, so making friends that were also European definitely helped fill that void. Niall, for instance, was in a lot of his introductory classes for some reason, and their friendship flourished over their mutual love of Fleetwood Mac and the Eagles, jamming with their vinyl collection late at night during study breaks.

He met a few others through different classes and sometimes social events that he was dragged to by Niall. Sarah was also from England and was a sick drummer for a local band that Harry knew was going to make it big soon. She also happened to be dating Mitch, another mutual friend of Niall’s. He was American, but that could be overlooked for the sake of their friendship and Sarah. And along the way Harry also managed to meet Bebe, an aspiring fashion designer with a women’s studies degree, and Kacey, a business major that kind of scared him sometimes but was still a lovely friend to have around. So really, Harry was able to be alone when he needed to and found company if he wanted. He liked his life like that.

Harry even adopted a cat from a local shelter within a year of being in LA, and named her Rose, after his favorite flower. She was picky on food and clearly made it known that she should be the one and only cat of his life, making sure to groom Harry whenever he was laying down and assert her dominance. There wasn’t a day that went by where Harry wasn’t happy to see her greyish brown lump of a body prance about his home.

In all, he made a nice life for himself in Los Angeles. That didn’t mean he wasn’t looking forward to going back home.

“I have a job offer in London that I’ll be looking into,” he answered simply, watching as the older lady’s red nails typed away on her laptop.

“I can see that you’re one of the top students in economics! You’re going to do very well in that field, Harry,” she said.

_“But it’s not what I want,”_ he wanted to say. If he had it his way, he’d be studying film making and hoping to make independent films in the future. But no. After discovering that he had a knack for math, his advisors decided that he should not waste his talent on a silly arts degree. So he majored in economics and minored in business. No room for film studies in his future.

“I hope so,” he answered instead. Not that there was any chance, but he was still holding up hope for something more interesting than a boring office job to turn up in London. Maybe he could volunteer at some nursing homes or animal shelters first, until a “good” job that actually interested him came up.

“Well your final grades have all been turned in and you’re fully set to graduate tomorrow, sweetie,” she smiled. “Enjoy!”

Harry smiled back. “Thanks, Mrs. Grady. Have a lovely summer and thank you for everything.” They shook hands and he walked out of the room, clutching the strap of his messenger bag. He bought it in Argentina two summers ago when he visited with Niall, Mitch, and Sarah. He told himself he would one day visit again, but this time with his own partner. Not that visiting the sites wasn’t already fun, but he knew he still had more to see, and it would be nice to have someone to share it with besides Niall.

Pulling his phone from the bag’s pocket, Harry noticed a missed call from his mum, frowning as he swiped open the notification. She didn’t text him like she usually did when he didn’t pick up, so it must not have been that important. It’s not like he wasn’t about to see her in about 20 minutes as he started to walk.

He walked back to the hotel with the warm summer breeze on his back, thinking about how most of his stuff was already sent back to London. The plan was he’d stay with Gemma for the summer while he looked for the “dream job” in the city. After his graduation ceremony tomorrow, he’d fly back to London with his family and start his new corporate life there. He tried to think of the excitement of it, but deep down it just wasn’t there.

Harry waved to the receptionist as he walked into the hotel, taking the elevator up to their suite. As the doors closed and he realized he would be riding it up solo, he leaned back against the mirrored walls, sighing. He looked at his reflection with close scrutiny, thinking he really needed some rest. His long curls were in a bun on his head, hoping they didn’t look too out of place to others as he blew a baby curl away from his forehead. The high waisted pine green corduroy pants fit snuggly against his waist, remembering how he thrifted them last week. His yellow nail polish was chipping off after picking at it for so long, but that just meant he could give himself a new color soon. At least vintage pearls that sat on his chest glittered in the low light, looking so pretty over his Britney Spears concert shirt. He found them in a vintage shop a few months ago, and he decided to make it a permanent part of his person. Thankfully, those around him agreed and complimented him about it wherever he went.

He just really looked like he needed a nap. Like a month long one if possible.

One he swiped his card in he was hit with the scent of fresh sheets and whatever candles of his Gemma was lighting. What he didn’t expect was for his mother to be sitting in the middle of the sitting room looking worried as ever, arms crossed in front of her as she chewed on a hangnail. Gemma was sitting in a chair with Rose on her lap, who was fast asleep and didn’t notice that her owner had arrived.

“Mum?”

His mother looked up, her glance easing as they settled on him. “Oh, darling,” she said with a small smile, voice slightly wavering. “There’s someone here to see you.”

Harry blinked “To see me?”

Gemma nodded as the doors to the joining room started to open. A few men dressed in suits, yet seemed to be carrying weapons judging by their belts, walked out of the room to stand in two rows, one next to the other, and a woman dressed in a navy-blue pants suit followed behind. Her greying curly blonde hair was combed back, revealing the beautiful wrinkles along her face. She had soft green eyes, like they could make you feel better if she stared at you long enough.

“Allow me to introduce Mary, Queen of Genovia,” a man who was wearing all black said, bowing to her as she walked by them. Harry tried to see who the man was, but it was hard to tear his gaze from the woman approaching him.

Now she was standing in front of him, and Harry could notice how soft her green eyes were, her smile welcoming. Her flowery perfume filled his senses as well, and it was oddly familiar. Like chamomile.

But this was definitely not real. He’s been kidnapped to another dimension somewhere between the student building and this hotel. Hell, Gemma was probably an alien in disguise. That, or they revived the entire series of Punk’d just to catch this moment and Ashton Kutcher was hiding around somewhere ready to spook him.

“Your Majesty?” he squeaked. Queen? Why was a queen visiting him? Genovia was a small country in Europe, if he remembered correctly. What did Genovia have to do with him? Harry still felt like he was dreaming as he attempted to bow his head in respect, copying what the guards were doing since he was never trained on what to do around _royalty_.

“Hello, my love,” she said as she took a deep breath. “I’m so sorry this introduction had to go this way when we haven’t had a proper chance to meet but… this seemed like the only way.”

Harry wanted to nod in understanding, but he wasn’t understanding anything. Nothing made sense at all.

The Queen continued. “We’ve never met before, but I am your grandmother. Do sit down,” she said with a nod toward the table in front of the window.

Oh? Oh. If this was his grandmother, and she is a queen, then that means his father was… a prince? Future king. And this is how he finds out. He didn’t know how his legs managed to make their way over to a seat, but he soon found himself sitting across the queen, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him.

“I do apologize for barging in on you like this with no warning, but parliament left me no choice,” she took a deep breath. “As you might remember, my son – your father – passed away a few months ago. As did your grandfather a few months before that.”

Harry remembered. He was able to take two weeks off from class to properly mourn. He was not in constant contact with his father, even though he never missed a birthday card or holiday opportunity to send him money. His mum said he always sent them more than enough money to live off, so he was providing for them like a father should. But… Harry still wished he had met him at some point in his life. Anne never explained to him why they separated, or why he could never see him. But he did come to get to know him through his letters and such. But he didn’t know that his grandfather had passed as well, and that brought back the past feelings of grief he had with his late father. He didn’t want to remember how empty it felt.

“I do,” he answered. He blinked away tears that were starting to form. Is it even possible to mourn a family member you never met?

“Well,” she paused, reaching over a hand to cover his own that was slightly trembling on the table. “I ruled by my husband’s side for over fifty years. I was at a loss when he passed, but I knew the crown would be in good hands once it passed to your father. We didn’t-” her voice broke, a shaky hand coming up to tuck one of her curls behind her ear. “We didn’t expect his sudden death like that, and now we’re left without an heir. You may not be aware, but he was actually the second child we had. His brother chose to live a civilian life early on, so your grandfather molded your father to be the next heir.”

Harry’s first instinct was to comfort her as he noticed how upsetting this was to talk about, even more so that she was family he was just meeting. His own grandmother for pete’s sake. “Why couldn’t you rule as queen?” There was too much talk of death already for his taste.

She smiled softly. “I married into this family, my darling, and it just doesn’t feel right for me to keep the throne for myself. Within the next year or so, maybe three to make sure you are fully ready, I would like to pass on the crown to you.”

“Shit,” Harry whispered. “So I’m the prince?”

“Of Genovia,” the Queen smiled, squeezing his hand.

“Of Genovia,” he repeated.

This wasn’t exactly the news he expected to hear the night before his uni graduation.

“But- why didn’t I know of this?” he swallowed as he looked over at his mum, who was now standing by Gemma.

“We all made the decision, love,” Anne replied. “I met your father while we were studying in Paris one year and got married the next. We lived a nice life in the countryside, the four of us. But,” she looked down at her hands. “People fall out of love all the time. Especially when royal duties call. When your father and I decided to end our marriage, I wanted no part in the royal life. He agreed that you and Gemma would do better with me and taken care of with his support.”

Since this was the first time he actually heard the story of how his parents met, Harry tried to get every word down as he nodded along. He knew his parents separated amicably, but he didn’t know the full story like this. That they just… ended like that.

“And my sister?” he hesitated as he turned to the queen. “Isn’t she first in line then?” She was the oldest. Clearly the title should go to her.

“I’ve already had a talk with her. She does not want the crown,” Queen Mary replied. “And I would never force this life on either of you. Not when you’ve been so accustomed to the life you’ve had with your mother.”

At least she was considerate in that. “That makes sense,” he nodded, still not sure he had processed everything.

“And there’s no pressure on you, darling, but if you refuse it as well, the crown would be given to one of my scheming nephews and his wife and,” she said with a sigh, “I would _not_ like the crown to go into such hands. Parliament told me if neither of you showed interest in taking the crown by September, they would begin proceedings into crowning the cousins instead. Your father was looking forward to rule, and I would like to see his legacy passed on through you, if you so wish.”

That. Was a lot to take in. Harry felt like throwing up.

“If I accept,” he began, “one day I’ll become king, correct? But it is of a country I don’t know…” How was he supposed to rule over a kingdom that he didn’t know he was a part of?

“That can easily be remedied, darling. By the time we all feel you are ready to take the throne, if you choose this path, you’ll be a true Genovian when that happens. As if you were born and raised there. And I think I have to rephrase what I’m proposing: it’s not necessarily to accept the crown. This is more like a trial period where you come to Genovia, see how you like it there, and then Parliament will ask you to formally accept the crown at the end of the summer, if that’s what you end up wanting.”

“Okay,” he said slowly. “So I could go to Genovia, and end up not becoming the prince in the end if I don’t… fit in?”

“Quite right, darling,” she said with a sigh. “This is simply an invitation for you to come home with us, and by the beginning of autumn, it would’ve been a trial start to your royal life or just a holiday in your father’s country. The decision will be entirely up to you.”

Harry took a deep breath as he started to think it over. “Could- Could I have a moment to talk with my mum and Gem?”

“Of course, darling,” the queen said, walking out of the room, her entourage following close behind.

Harry pinched himself as his mother and sister rushed over to him. He was clearly not dreaming.

“Mum?” he said softly, noticing the unshed tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, baby,” she said, pulling him up so they could sit on the bed together. “But I thought I was doing the right thing. Your father and I thought it was best for you both to never know about that side of his life.”

_It was much more than a side_ , he wanted to say. Heck, maybe if his father hadn’t been Genovian royalty it would’ve worked out between them and he would’ve gotten to know his father. Maybe he could’ve grown up with a father as well. But what’s done is done, and there was no point in dwelling in the past over what could’ve happened. He had much more pressing matters in what did happen. Like a decision over his future in the next ten minutes. “I did wonder how we afforded all that stuff growing up when I know you weren’t making much.”

She smiled. “Even if your father and I didn’t work out, he still made sure we were all maintained well.”

“So what do you think?” Gemma asked softly, rubbing his back as she came to sit next to him. “Are you going to take it?”

Harry sighed. Finding out you’re a prince when an hour ago you were just a soon to be college graduate was a lot to take in. On one hand, he could easily decline it like Gemma did. Taking on the responsibility of ruling a country was definitely a first that he was in no way prepared for. But a part of him wanted to take it. At least for his dad and his legacy. It could be his way of bonding with whatever he had left of him, through the royal family. If his grandmother didn’t want the crown to fall into the wrong hands, then he could at least try to make sure that didn’t happen.

“I think I’ll… accept,” he heard himself saying. He thought he would be met with immediate panic in his chest once he says it, but instead he feels a sense of calm within him. Like it was the right decision to take, against all logic.

“It’s not like you were really looking forward to an economics job anyways,” Anne smiled.

And suddenly the decision started looking brighter. He didn’t _need_ to go looking for a job in London if he was going to spend his summer in Genovia. If being a prince didn’t work out, he’d still have to look for a job but at least he’d have the summer for… however this is going to turn out. In the end, he could very well be a prince and avoid a corporate job all together. Fascinating.

“And what will happen to you both?” He wouldn’t ask them to uproot their lives to go live in Genovia. It would be entirely selfish on his part.

“We could still live in England,” Gemma said with a shrug. “Keep us anonymous as our father did before.”

“Okay,” he said, nodding. His family was always going to be his first priority, and if they weren’t safe he was never going to be at ease. “I still want you to have some bodyguards on hand, though.”

“I’m sure the Queen can arrange that,” Anne said as Harry leaned on her shoulder. “And I’ll never doubt that you’ll always keep us safe. No matter what.”

Harry sniffed as he took a deep breath. “I’m going to be a prince,” he whispered, mostly to himself. He couldn’t believe it. He still expected this to all be a prank for a game show. A nobody like himself doesn’t get news that he’s actually been a prince his entire life.

“You always have been, love,” Anne said as she hugged him, kissing his forehead. “Whether your father was a royal or not, you’ve always been my little prince.”

His mum was his world, as was Gemma. He had grown used to being away from them while in uni, but it was always with the promise that he was going to come back home and spend the rest of his life near them. He couldn’t ignore the melancholy feeling of that, possibly, not happening anymore. “Love you,” he said as he kissed Anne’s cheek while reaching over to hug Gemma.

The three of them sat like that for a while, just holding each other in a hug as they cuddled in silence. Harry knew it was their way of saying goodbye, but he needed to feel them close like this one more time. It could be one of the last he’d have as a normal person, and not as a prince who had a country to rule.

“Get ready to be an official prince, H,” Gemma said, sniffling as she pulled back. “Go ask them back in so we can start preparing for tomorrow.”

Harry took a deep breath and nodded, slowly getting up before walking over to the door, hands feeling a bit clammy as he held onto the door handle. This was really happening.

He cracked it open as an armed guard stepped forward.

“The Queen may come in now,” Harry said quietly, hoping he’d hear. He didn’t really want to offend a man that looked that powerful and was possibly carrying a gun, even if Harry was a prince.

He stepped back and expected the same amount of people to barge in like before, but the door opened and only the Queen came in, closing it behind her. Well, he liked this better. It didn’t feel so scary talking to her if she wasn’t surrounded by her staff.

“Well, darling?” she asked with her hands clasped in front of her. “Have you come to a decision?”

Harry nodded, looking over his shoulder to his family before turning back to face her. “After thinking it over,” he announced with a small smile, “I would love to visit Genovia and explore my role as prince.”

The way his grandmother’s face lit up with joy was something Harry would never forget. “Oh, my darling!” the Queen rejoiced. “Thank you!”

Before he could even ask for a hug, she quickly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him tight. “Thank you,” she whispered again. Not knowing what to do at first, Harry eventually brought his arms up as well, holding her against him. It felt nice to have another grandparent to hug, not that his other grandparents weren’t amazing while he was growing up, but at least the Queen was proof that his father existed. It still gave him a connection to him, even though he was gone.

And well, as a grandparent, she also had the right to know certain things about him. “You-you know I’m- gay right?” The sudden dread of that being a problem in Genovia filled his stomach. Or the fact his own grandmother could very much disapprove of him because of it. Shit. Leave it to him to gain and lose a grandmother all in one night-

The Queen smiled with ease. “Of course I do, love,” she explained. “Just because you haven’t been an official member of the royal family, doesn’t mean we haven’t been keeping tabs on you and Gemma. We know your sister is in a very happy relationship with her boyfriend, and we know you are… very gay. We know that you will be marrying a husband eventually, not a wife.”

Oh. Well that cleared up things. He almost grumbled at hearing Gemma’s relationship being compared to his own status. Not because he wasn’t happy for her (her boyfriend was actually spectacular) but because that was just a gentle reminder that Harry himself wasn’t seeing anybody, and he so badly wanted to.

“Genovia would be fine with having a gay king?” Gemma piped up.

“You’d be pleased to know how progressive this country has grown,” Queen Mary grinned. “A few of the royal family members are part of the gay community as well, and many have spearheaded programs around the country to help gay Genovian and citizens of other lands.”

Harry was already bubbling with excitement as he thought about visiting. “So the Genovian people wouldn’t mind a gay prince like me?”

“Darling,” she smiled as she raised her hand to cup his chin. “I know they’ll love you even more as their king.”

“I don’t even know if I’ll be a good king,” he chuckled with a blush.

“You have your father’s blood,” she smiled before looking at Anne. “And I know you were raised well by your mother. I have no doubts you’ll make an excellent king. But,” she looked at her golden wristwatch, and opened the door to the other room “look at the time! We won’t know anything until you come to Genovia. And I know your graduation is tomorrow, so I don’t want to overwhelm you, but,” she said as she led him to a row of people behind her. “I would like you to meet some of the staff. You already know Charles, head of my security.”

“Your Grace,” he said with a small smile and head bow, the same man who introduced her earlier. Now that Harry was able to get a better look at him, he noticed that he had a hard stare, yet not imposing. He had a full head of hair that was combed back with a grey streak on one side, and clean shaven, with a sharp jawline as well. The man could probably show up to a gun duel with just his fists and win.

“Hello!” Harry said cheerfully. He didn’t want to give a bad impression anyways.

“This is Liam Payne,” the Queen continued as they moved on to the next person, “your personal bodyguard from now on.”

“Good evening!” the man grinned, shaking hands with him. He had kind eyes and a friendly smile, one that just exuded sunshine. Harry didn’t know how friendly bodyguards were supposed to look, but he was not about to complain about getting a pleasant one. “I look forward to working for you, Your Highness.”

It didn’t seem right for them to be standing in such lovely tailored suits while Harry was dressed in a Britney Spears shirt and calling him “Your Highness”, but he had to make do. “Thank you, Liam,” he grinned.

The Queen took Harry’s arm and led him to the next person. “And this,” she said, “will be your royal advisor, Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry almost lost his breath. Before him stood a man with the most beautiful blue eyes, and yet such a cold stare. Like ice. He was dressed in a crisp, fitted black suit, and Harry had really never seen a more handsome person in his life. He just really wanted to run his hands through his hair.

“Hello, Your Grace,” Louis said curtly with a head bow.

Harry was a bit startled by the coldness in the greeting. “Hi?” Before he could try to quite literally break the ice between, he was shown to another person and Louis walked away.

“You’ll have much more time to get to know the staff,” the Queen said quickly, “but I would rather you get some rest for the night. I think you’ve had quite an evening.”

That was definitely an understatement. _“Quite an evening”_ would’ve been valid if Gemma turned up to say she was marrying her boyfriend or his mum saying she was gifting him a house or something. Learning he was a prince was never in his realm of consciousness or the potential scenarios his anxiety liked to put him through, so he had no idea how to navigate being a prince in this timeline.

This was a massive evening. A colossal evening. An evening so significant Shakespeare wouldn’t have known how to describe it.

And in addition to every synonym of “colossal” he could use to describe the night, he would also say it was slightly puzzling. All because of Louis’ reaction towards him, which was still gnawing at his mind.

“Yeah,” he breathed out, “I wouldn’t mind going to bed soon actually.”

“Then we shall all leave you to rest, darling,” she said as she brought him into her arms and gave him another warm hug. “That’s a beautiful necklace, you know,” she said with a wink as she pulled away.

Harry’s hand reached up to lightly touch the pearls, trying not to grin too hard. “Thank you, um-” He didn’t know what exactly to call her at this point. Queen Mary just seemed too formal.

“You can call me Grandma,” she said softly. “Or Mary, if you prefer.”

“Grandma is nice,” he smiled.

The Queen stared at him, paused in thought as her jaw slightly dropped. “As one of my only two grandchildren,” she swallowed. “I would love for you to call me that. Now,” she sniffed, almost looking like she was blinking away some tears. “Get some rest and I’ll see you at the ceremony tomorrow!”

“You’re coming?” Harry gasped. Were royals even allowed at these things? Well of course they were. It’s not like royals couldn’t attend uni and get a degree in what they wanted. Somehow the queen was going to be there.

“I would not miss my only grandson’s university graduation, darling,” she laughed. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She also went to kiss Gemma goodbye and gave Anne a hug, and then finally left the room with her entourage.

A massive evening indeed.

❈

“You’re a prince?” Niall asked.

Graduation came the next day, and Harry found himself sitting next to Niall as they listened to the boring commencement speech the guest speaker was delivering. There’s only so much one can say about going on in life, and there was no way the speech was going to be relevant to Harry’s current predicament. So he simply tuned it out while he whispered with Niall.

“Apparently,” Harry sighed. He half expected to wake up and find that it was just a fever dream. But no, he woke up to a flurry of texts from a new phone Liam had left for him to use, telling him the queen will be watching from one of the private balconies with pride. “I don’t think it’s really sunk in yet. And I’m next in line for the throne, which my grandmother would like to pass on to me in the next few years.”

“Sweet,” Niall nodded. “Can I be your assistant or something? I’ve got a political science degree and I even did a project on Genovia for a policy class! Absolutely love their pears. Massive respect to their rugby team.”

Even if it was spur of the moment, Harry was thankful his friend had offered. Especially if it was for a job that would keep him in Genovia. Without his mother or sister there, having someone around that he was actually familiar with would make the transition into royal life easier. “You’re hired,” he answered gratefully. “I have a royal advisor, but I don’t think he likes me that much, so you’re going to be very helpful in that sense.”

“Really? What makes you say that?”

Harry sighed, playing with his tassel a bit. “When my grandmother was introducing me to some of her staff last night, he seemed very… standoffish when I was introduced to him. Like he didn’t like me already. Kind of got lost in his eyes but he was too busy looking like he wanted to kill me with his stare.”

“That’s strange,” Niall commented with a frown. “He’ll just have to come around then. You will be king after all.”

Harry had been telling himself that ever since last night, but Louis would have to be left for later. Learning about a country he’s going to rule eventually was the main thing that occupied Harry’s mind. “I hope you’re right,” he answered.

“Funny,” Niall chuckled. “Never thought you’d be a prince or a member of royalty. Remember when we took that trip to Scotland and you made that short film on a super 8? I thought you’d drop your major and turn to film studies as soon as we got back to school.”

As if Harry could forget his film. His baby he titled: Eroda. “Adore” spelled backwards. It took place on a fictional island in the middle of a sea, where a gay man that’s lonely falls for a new lad that just came off the ferry from the mainland, bright eyed and gorgeous. Eventually they fall in love after a few dates and sail off together after spending the night at his cottage. Two of his friends starred in it, and he was lucky they were dating and very much in love. He posted it on Youtube after spending an entire week editing it himself, going over all his footage meticulously until he picked the right frames for the right shot. It had over ten thousand views to date, with lovely comments saying how moving the story was, and praising the cinematography that Harry was so particular about. If he ever felt down for any reason, he could just go to his page and watch the video while reading the kind comments. It was the only time he felt passionate about something that he made.

“I wish,” he sighed with a smile. “But at least the eventual King of Genovia sounds exciting. I think I can make a change for the better, you know? If I do take the crown that is.”

“They are a progressive country from what I’ve read,” Niall nodded. “But I think you’d be pointing them in the right direction as a leader. A country could use someone with a heart of gold as their king, I figure.”

“Thanks, Ni,” he giggled. Where he lacked the self-confidence of his ruling abilities, at least Niall – and Queen Mary – already had some faith in him. Hopefully he could find the same faith within himself.

With any luck, he would be ready to rule in the coming years, but it still felt like a daunting task not even 24 hours into knowing he was a prince in the first place.

❈

After his graduation, Harry flew back to London with his mum and Gemma, enjoying his last bit of freedom before officially becoming a royal. They spent a few days in Holmes Chapel, saying hello to some old friends and family before he had to head to Genovia. Most of them were initially shocked after Harry told them about his sudden royal duties – except for Aunt Sylvia, because in her mind she always knew there was something peculiar about Harry and it came as no surprise he was actually a prince – and they all wished him well in his travels.

Of course Liam had to tag along as well, so he was happily welcomed by Harry’s relatives once it was explained who he was, and not a potential boyfriend as one of his cousins thought. In his casual clothing, Liam seemed more like a friend than his bodyguard, but he hoped to keep it that way if they were meant to spend all that time together. And he’s pretty sure Liam would have more of an incentive to protect him if they were actually friends.

In all, he felt prepared enough to leave England once it was time to leave. After some more goodbyes to his mother and sister, Harry stood outside Gemma’s flat giving his mother a final hug.

“Call me as soon as you have time, okay?” Anne sniffed as she kissed his cheek once more.

“You know you could come with me,” Harry said into her hair as he hugged her closely.

“I’d follow you to the ends of the earth, baby,” she sighed, “but I think this is one endeavor you have to do by yourself. Once you’re settled, I’ll go visit you for sure.”

“Okay,” he breathed, catching a whiff of her gentle perfume one more time, then hopped into the waiting limo, picking up Rose’s crate from the ground with one hand and clutching his trusted satchel with the other. After Liam closed the door behind him and walked to the other side of the limo, Harry hoped his mother could see him waving through the tinted windows as she waved them off.

“I know you’ll miss them, Your Highness,” Liam said as he signaled for the driver to go, still not taking off his sunglasses. “But I assure you we’re going to do everything we can to make Genovia seem like home.”

“I know you will,” Harry smiled. “But after spending so much time in the states… I was looking forward to going back home.” But it’s no one’s fault that things ended up this way; it’s not like he could ignore his duty to a country so easily. “I do look forward to making Genovia my home, though. Even if I don’t end up accepting the crown, I plan to love it as any true Genovian would.”

Liam sighed, sitting back in his seat with a smile. “Well, we can’t change the past, but I think you’re going to make a wonderful king in the future.”

“You barely know me,” Harry giggled. “I could turn out to be horrible.”

“Nah,” the other man answered. “I can always trust my gut when it comes to people I just met – which is a great skill to have as a bodyguard by the way– and I can tell you’re a good person at heart. And getting to know you in these coming weeks will only prove it.”

“It’s nice to know you have such a high opinion of me, Liam,” Harry grinned. Though he would like to know why that Louis fellow seemed to have the entirely opposite reaction to him. But it might have been just a one off thing, and Harry was judging too hastily.

Eventually they made it to the airport, Harry’s eyes wide as he realized he was going through the restricted area where – well, the general public didn’t go through. There was a large, white private plane with “Genovia” plastered on the side, waiting on the tarmac as a few other cars were parked around it.

“We’re here, Your Highness,” Liam said once they came to a halt. Harry was just about to open his door when he felt a hand on his elbow, turning to see Liam shaking his head. “As part of royal protocol, you are never to open a door to any car you ride in. You must wait until it is opened for you.”

“Well that’s something I’ll have to get used to,” Harry mumbled as he waited for the door to magically open. A few seconds passed and it did, with Liam getting out as well. Multiple people approached him, with most going to the back of the car to grab his luggage.

“Hey, Louis!” Liam said over his shoulder. “Could you stay with Harry while I sort some things out?”

Harry turned around and saw Louis walking towards him with his own bags. He was wearing another fitted suit, this time in dark grey with his hair slightly tousled. Harry thought he looked like one of those wealthy football stars on his way to an international match, hundreds of fans waiting to catch a glimpse of him before he boarded the plane. Not that Harry ever paid much attention to football besides the way the men looked in those shorts. That’s where all his attention span went.

He also thought now would be an appropriate time to clear up the air around them, so there wouldn’t be any more misunderstandings in the future.

“Hi,” Harry offered. “Nice weather we’re having, aren’t we? Couldn’t remember the weather being this nice in London this time of year.”

Louis rolled his eyes in response, eyebrows looking as if they couldn’t frown more.

“Excuse me?” Harry asked. “Is something wrong?”

“No, Your Highness,” he huffed.

“Well I’ve clearly offended you or something-”

“I didn’t think a wannabe American would be given the crown of Genovia,” Louis said simply.

Harry blinked back at him, trying to understand what he was saying. “Wannabe? I’ve never wanted to be American in my life! Just because I studied there doesn’t mean I ever wanted to ‘be’ one.” Out of all the things he thought Louis would say to him, that was the last thing he assumed he’d say. Honestly, this left him flabbergasted.

“Sure,” Louis muttered as he looked over his shoulder, probably looking for a way to escape Harry’s presence.

“You do know I was going to work back home in England once I graduated?” Harry didn’t know why he didn’t just let it drop (because why did he care what his stupid advisor who didn’t even know him thought of him) but something within him just had the urge to please. He couldn’t let Louis think whatever he thought about him, no matter how ridiculous and actually not offensive it was.

“That’s none of my concern, princess,” Louis said.

And well, that made Harry blush. Particularly because he was a prince, and because he also found himself liking the name. He loved the way it rolled off the other man’s tongue, and only directed at him. And before he could retort back, he watched as Louis boarded the plane instead. It didn’t help that the man had a perfect bum, watching as he walked up the steps. How incredibly annoying.

Sighing, he turned to look for Liam, who was thankfully walking over to him. They boarded the plane after that, Harry making sure that they were carrying his cat safely in her carrier. Once everyone was buckled in, he let her out to come sit on his lap, her eyes wide as she looked around the cabin. Thankfully, Rose liked to travel and didn’t panic in the new surroundings, sniffing at the air curiously. She happily strode over to her cat bed placed in the seat next to him, making some biscuits into the soft cushion until she curled up to sleep.

It wasn’t that long of a flight, but finally having time to rest made Harry’s body take a short nap, reclining his luxury seat all the way while covering himself with a blanket Liam had given him.

He dreamt of sunny California, and Christmas in Holmes Chapel. While he wouldn’t miss uni all that much, he would miss the pleasant weather of Los Angeles and the constant warmth it brought him. He was looking forward to all the holidays to be spent back in Holmes Chapel, like the winter he spent watching Lord of the Rings in its entirety with his sister when she was back from uni. He hoped he could create some memories in Genovia as well, and his children would come to love it as he could. And he was definitely going to make some wonderful memories this summer. That he was sure of.

“Your Highness,” Liam said softly, waking Harry from his daydreaming. “Look out the window, and welcome to Genovia.”

Harry rubbed his eye as he leaned towards the glass, watching the clouds disappear and the country start to emerge. There were tall mountains in the distance, snow covered and looking good enough to ski. Towns could be seen as well, little pods of houses turning up every few miles.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispered. This was a part of him, even though he never knew it existed.

“I’m very glad you like it,” Liam smiled as he leaned closer through his window. “You can probably see my family’s farm from here.”

“You grew up on a farm?” Harry asked as he turned to look at him. He couldn’t really imagine Liam as a farmer, but he did have the body of one, all muscular and toned.

“Yes! And proud of it. My family’s been in farming for centuries now and my father thought I’d continue it. But I got more into boxing and eventually got a job in the palace. Only seemed natural to become a personal bodyguard once they trained me for it, and it’s been a source of pride for my family.”

“I’m proud of you then,” Harry smiled. He wanted to know everything he could of the staff, and Liam’s story already made him feel closer to him.

Once they landed, Harry made sure to shake the hand of every crew member, thanking them for a nice flight.

“We’re glad you enjoyed the flight, Your Highness,” the captain said, shaking his hand with her manicured hands. “It’s always a pleasure to serve our royal family.”

“Thank you again,” he smiled, turning to walk down the steps as the rays of sunshine hit his face, making him put on the sunglasses that were on his head. _So this is Genovia_ , he thought to himself as he walked down.

Just as he thought he was in the clear as he gazed over the mountains, he tripped on the final step and was ready to have his face planted against the tarmac (with images of newspapers lining their front pages with a story about how the crown prince of Genovia fell like a klutz flashing through his head) , when he felt someone grab him front certain catastrophe.

“Thanks Liam I’m-” Harry blushed once he turned to face the man. “Louis?” He was kind of shocked to think the man who was determined to hate his guts just saved him from being a Genovian pancake, but maybe there was something there that wasn’t all ‘if you were drowning I’d make a sandwich before thinking of saving you’ type of vibe.

“Can’t have you ruining your face, princess,” Louis muttered, still not getting a smile out of him. And as Harry felt his face flush again, Louis walked away before he could thank him properly. This was definitely going to be an odd -working- relationship.

“Your Highness!” Liam said as he rushed over to him. “Please be careful where you step.”

“I will next time,” Harry nodded as he looked in the direction Louis had walked away in.

They all drove over to the palace in a limo adorned with the country’s flags, flapping away in the wind as they steered through the beautiful countryside. Tall trees lined the way, with deer being seen in the distance as they nibbled on grass. As they passed through a picturesque town with rustic designs, people seemed to stare in wonder at his car as they drove down the streets, with shopkeepers pausing their sales to wave and curious townsfolk stopping mid walk to stare.

Harry still didn’t want to think what the Genovian public would think of him. What if they didn’t like him? What if they couldn’t stand a foreigner as a ruler? What if most of them already had the assumptions Louis had of him? Well, it’s not like there would be a problem if he had planned to stay in the U.S. He just didn’t want to be judged over dumb prejudices like that. And it was better for his anxiety if he pushed any thoughts like that to the back of his mind for now.

“And here’s the palace!” Liam said as they drove up, the audible crunch of the gravel road being heard under the tires.

The palace was absolutely massive. It looked right out of the fairy tale picture books he used to read as a child, complete with multiple towers situated nicely around the castle. The sun was just beginning to set in the distance, creating an earthly glow as Harry stepped out of the car and looked up at his new home for the first time.

“This is…” he mumbled, “wow.”

He raised Rose’s carrier up near his face. “Think we’re a little over our heads, aren’t we, love,” he whispered. She simply meowed in response.

Harry followed Liam inside, watching as guards opened door after door until they reached what looked to be a foyer, with a stout gentleman in a suit waited with a row of servants behind him.

“Welcome to Genovia, Your Highness!” the man said with a deep bow. “My name is James Corden, and I run the Queen’s household. Queen Mary is currently out and will probably be back late. She apologizes for not being here to meet you, but she encourages you to go see your rooms. She plans to see you in the morning.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded, trying to wave at all the staff. “Anything else I should know, James?”

“Nothing, Your Highness,” he smiled. “I would suggest you get settled in your rooms for the night, and I can have a light dinner be sent up as well?”

Harry’s stomach almost grumbled in response. “That would be perfect! Thank you.” He was about to take his bags when he noticed none were on the floor and were in the hands of a bunch of servants instead. Luckily, they seemed to notice that he wanted to carry Rose all on his own, so her crate was still right by his feet.

“Come this way, Your Highness,” Liam said as he gestured towards another hallway that led to a staircase. Harry looked behind him to see who else was going this way, and his smile fell a bit as he noticed Louis was gone. Not that he cared, really.

“You know,” Harry said aloud. “You don’t have to address me with a formal title all the time. If you just call me ‘Harry’ or ‘Haz’ I think I’d feel more comfortable with this.”

“By your name?” Liam frowned. “I don’t know if that’s allowed.”

“Well if I get to call you by your first name then the same rule should be applied to me. Just because our occupations are different doesn’t mean I should feel above you in manners.”

Harry tried to keep the smile off his face as he noticed Liam nodding along. “Very well,” Liam laughed. “I shall try, Your- um. Harry?”

“Thank you, Liam,” he giggled as they continued to walk up to another flight of stairs. Eventually they made it to a beautifully decorated wing, complete with massive paintings lining the walls, that he could only assume were members of the Genovian royal line. There were also busts of various people placed near the windows, and he could see there were little plaques under them with that would explain who they are. He almost stopped to read some, but he didn’t want to keep Liam waiting. He’d have to take some time later to study them.

“And here are your rooms,” Liam announced as two servants opened the doors. “I have to go take care of some things, but there’s a phone by your bed that can reach me at any time. And my rooms are next to yours as well,” he said nodding down the hall.

“Really?” Harry asked. “I won’t keep you waiting then, Liam. I’ll be safe here in my rooms.”

“Ring if you need anything,” Liam repeated before grabbing his own bags and walking down the hall.

“Wow,” Harry whispered as he entered his rooms. There were more paintings decorating the cream colored walls, but instead of portraits like the ones he saw on his way here, these were paintings that… he would’ve picked for himself. Abstract ones that were like Basquiat and then… oh. The penis art by Hayden Kays. Hanging over a fireplace. He once saw an exhibition of his art and thought it would be cool to own one of his pieces someday. He just didn’t expect the artwork of a lot of drawn penises in his royal suite. Not that he was complaining, though.

Gold colored curtains lined the massive windows as well, with the ability to be drawn if needed, but for now they were left open with the moonshine coming through.

He had his own living room as well, gently placing down Rose’s carrier and opening the front. He picked her up once she strolled out, hugging her close to his chest as he looked around the rooms, wide eyed. A cat tree sat near the large windows, perfect for her to gaze through during the day.

“I really think we’re in over our heads, love.”

He was used to small, intimate homes that he shared with his family over the years. But his suite seemed to be bigger than the flat he shared with his mum and sister when he was younger.

Harry walked in to find a huge king-sized bed in the middle of his main room, grazing his hand over the soft comforter. There was another cat tree in the corner of the room, where he placed Rose before he looked around some more. He walked over to a dark room, switching on the light to see that it was actually his very own walk in closet that could’ve very well been another bedroom.

“All my stuff has been hung up,” Harry gasped. He glanced along the hangers to see outfits that he had in storage, neatly placed on hangers. He really had to thank whoever was in charge of that, and the person who decorated the place as well.

There was a knock at the door, and dinner came. He ate it on one of the tables by the windows, happy knowing that Rose was enjoying her own meal nearby. Besides the delicious steak and vegetables, Harry almost giggled at seeing the pears with whipped cream for dessert. He had to start getting used to all the pear meals he would be having from now on.

After taking a shower in his massive bathroom and changing into the soft pajamas that were in one of the drawers, he carefully got into his king bed with Rose already sleeping at the foot of it.

He wanted to think about the day, and about Louis, but as soon as his head hit the pillow, his eyes drifted to sleep, and he was out before he could reflect on anything.

❈

“Rise and shine, darling!”

Harry blinked his eyes open, turning his head to see the Queen - well, his grandmother- standing at the foot of the bed. She was dressed in a beige suit, hair pulled back into a bun.

“How did you sleep?” she asked sweetly.

And that’s when Harry realized he was in his fucking pajamas in front of the Queen of Genovia. “Oh I’m sorry I wasn’t up-” he stuttered as he started to push the covers off of himself so he could go change.

“No, no,” she shook her head. “I wanted you to sleep in today. You had a travel day yesterday so you deserve some more shut eye. I even had your breakfast brought up,” she nodded towards the large table in the other room, “so you can eat before you go about the castle.”

“Oh,” Harry relaxed. He didn’t want to miss anything important of his first day here. A future prince couldn’t be sleeping in like that. At least that’s what he thought. “Thank you, grandma.”

“You’re welcome, darling,” she said with a smile. “How do you like your rooms? Some of my staffers are seeing it for the first time, and they adore the way it’s been furnished.”

“Absolutely amazing,” Harry grinned as he patted the pillows. “I loved who decorated it.”

“Yes,” she laughed. “I noticed some _peculiar_ art on the way in here. I don’t know who exactly did it, but I left your room decoration with one of my staffers so I’m sure I can find out who it was.”

Harry almost blushed at the thought of his own grandmother having to see very gay art in his room, but she didn’t seem phased by it. “Thank you,” Harry yawned. “I would like to personally thank whoever it was.”

After some more talk about the room, the Queen went to wait in the sitting room while Harry changed into some jeans and a shirt; a Shania Twain shirt that was gifted to him some birthdays ago. He slipped on some vans before going to meet his grandmother, who was sitting gracefully on the couch as a staffer was whispering to her.

“Well, darling,” she said. “I have a meeting with Parliament to get to. I hope you will get better acquainted with Louis because he’s coming right now to have an important discussion with you.”

Louis. Harry’s eyes widened. “Wait, Grandma-”

“Have fun, my darling!” she called out as she walked out of his room, her staffers trailing her. As Harry tried to prepare himself to see Louis again, he saw the man walk in as well. He was wearing a navy suit this, hair looking soft as ever. Yet the same cold stare.

“Hi again?” Harry offered. He didn’t care how the other man treated him; he was going to be polite, nonetheless. Wear him down with kindness, if possible.

“Good morning, Your Highness,” Louis said simply after taking a short bow. He set down his brown leather file carrier on the coffee table in front of them and took out his clipboard. “Sit please.”

Harry pursed his lips and nodded, walking over to the loveseat and plopping himself down. He tried to ignore how good the other man’s thighs looked in that suit, especially as he sat down.

“So, Your Grace,” Louis said. “One of my many duties has been to make sure your past is taken care of. While your family have been accounted for, I need to know of any significant past interactions with others you’ve had that we should know about.”

Oh. This was going to be interesting. That only made Harry wonder what exactly Louis had found during his search, and whether or not it would be embarrassing for him to know that much.

“Well, there’s Niall,” he thought aloud. “I’m bringing him on as part of my council.”

“Niall Horan, correct?” Louis said as he scribbled something onto his board. “I think I do have him down already.”

Harry nodded, trying not to fond over how beautiful the other man looked as he wrote things down. No, he was not going to give this man secret compliments when he literally hated him. “Niall has a degree in political science and it only seemed right for me to bring him here. He graduated along with me, but he’s from Ireland so he’s staying another week or so before he flies here. Since I don’t have my mum or sister here, it’ll be nice to have a familiar face.”

He could’ve sworn he saw Louis’ face soften at that, but it went away in a flash.

“Right. Who else?”

Harry went on to explain a few of the close friends he made at UCLA.

“Okay,” Louis answered. “Noted. Again, I think we have most but I’m more than happy to recheck in case we missed someone.”

Harry nodded as Louis continued to write. Despite the standoffish stares he gave him, it only accentuated the sharp features of his face, like his high cheekbones. He wondered if he ever put any highlighter on them like Harry would sometimes. Maybe one day they could talk about subtle makeup together, if they ever became friends.

“Finally, past boyfriends,” Louis announced. “Couldn’t find anything in my searches so that’s why I’m going to need names from you. I need a list so I can send out the appropriate NDAs that will need to be signed.”

_Boyfriends?_ Well. This was awkward. “Um- none?” Harry squeaked.

Louis frowned. “I don’t appreciate being lied to, Princess.”

“I’m not lying!” Harry sputtered. He didn’t think he’d have to hear that nickname again and not during a talk about his sex life. “I’ve never been in a relationship with anyone.”

“Sure,” Louis said with an eyeroll. “Then dates? Even ones that didn’t go past six months or so. They are just as important for this.”

Harry shook his head, almost pouting his lips. Was Louis going to judge him over this?

“Hookups?” Louis offered.

Harry continued to shake his head, feeling the room getting tinier by the second. Why did they have to talk about this again?

“Anyone who’s seen your cock,” Louis deadpanned.

If the word “ridiculous” needed an example in the dictionary, Harry was more than happy to volunteer this conversation as proof. “Do you really need me to spell out that I’ve _never_ slept with someone?” Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

Louis blinked at him. “What?”

“You heard me,” he mumbled. This was embarrassing enough as it was. His face felt as hot as ever.

“I said I don’t want lies.”

“I’m. not. Lying,” Harry gritted out. “The most I’ve done with men are just… hot kissing that turned into fondling over clothing. It never went beyond that for a variety of reasons. And if you don’t believe me well you can just-”

“Fine,” Louis cut him off, scribbling something down on his clipboard. “I guess this ends our meeting. Have a wonderful day, princess.” He then got up and walked out of the room, with Harry still ready to argue.

So he sat there with wide eyes, his breath coming slightly faster, noticing the way his cock twitched in his pants. “Don’t,” he said to himself sternly. “Certainly not him.” Especially after _that_.

❈

“Hi, Lou,” Liam said as he munched on his sandwich. “How’d it go with the prince?”

Louis decided to walk down to kitchens once he was done interviewing Harry. It was nearly his lunch break anyways, and he needed to clear his head for a bit. After walking down the stone-lined stairwell, he sat down at one of the long tables where Liam was already eating at.

“I detest him,” Louis replied. “He’s too proper. And I’m pretty sure his stupid pretty face just lied to me and said he’s a virgin? A virgin! Him! When he looks like that? I wasn’t born yesterday. He could have anyone he wants and I’m sure he has. And now that makes my job harder because I have to do more research into his personal life to see if he’s lying. Bastard.”

“You think he’s pretty?” Liam blinked.

Louis groaned. “Is that all you paid attention to?”

Liam shrugged as he took another bite of his sandwich. “I think Harry is a nice lad, and even nicer once you get to know him. Doesn’t seem like a liar, especially about that sort of topic.”

“Oh ‘Harry’ is it?” Louis huffed. Of course Liam already liked Harry. “Already on a first name basis with the _prince_?”

The other man nodded. “He said if he gets to call me by my first name, then I should do the same for him. Like I said, very nice lad.”

“Well I don’t want to get to know him,” Louis grumbled, leaning his head on his fist.

“Why? Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you treat him, Lou. You should be nicer to him.”

Louis sighed. “I just- he seems too… not Genovian for my taste. The lad hasn’t even lived here, and he’s supposed to be our next king? He’s basically an American, for goodness sake.”

“But we all know that’s not his fault. His father should have been king but… you know,” Liam explained. “And it’s much better for Harry to get the crown rather than the Warleggan’s. I really do hope Harry ends up accepting the crown,” he paused. “And he’s not American. You know that.”

“True,” Louis huffed. He met the Warleggan’s far too many times to know how awful they would be as rulers. Selfish, conceited, would probably try to make this country less progressive. So Harry really was the only one who could save Genovia from them. Still. He wished there would be a true Genovian on the throne instead; not one that didn’t even know he was Genovian until his twenties. “But just because I have to work for him doesn’t mean I have to like him. Like I said, I’m sure he already lied to my face.”

“Or he could be telling the truth and you’re just judging him for being a virgin at his age.”

“Am not!” Louis huffed. “I’d never judge someone over that.”

“Then believe what he says. Or just do a more thorough background check and see if he is lying. Or just ask his close friends if you’re so unsure. You’re smarter than this, Louis,” he said with a huff.

Louis sighed. “I have better things to do than research this bloody almost American prince.”

“Actually,” Liam said as he bit into his pickle. “You don’t. Just like me, your main job is to serve the Prince. As his advisor, I advise _you_ to get used to it.”

Louis rolled his eyes as he took a plate of with a sandwich from a passing waiter. “Thanks, mate,” he said to Liam, “but like I said, just because I work for him doesn’t mean I’ll get to like him. End of story.”

“If you say so,” Liam shrugged. “Meanwhile, I’ll be getting to know our new prince so our working relationship can be enjoyable for the rest of our lives. And yes, I do plan on making sure he falls in love with this country so much that he’ll never want to leave.”

Louis rolled his eyes again. He didn’t care what Liam has in his head, but he certainly isn’t going to be Harry’s good friend any time soon. Not when everything has already been so… strange between them.

Before he could think himself harder into a hole, he changed the subject so he could eat in peace with his longtime friend. Liam usually wasn’t a bad judge of character, so it’s not like Harry was actually a bad person, but… Louis was stubborn. So if he didn’t want to like the annoyingly pretty prince for now, he was allowed.


	2. Chapter 2

“I have to have a what?” Harry gasped.

Queen Mary was currently sitting in one of her many conference rooms, with an ice pack to her head. She ordered one for herself after claiming Parliament gave her a migraine. “You heard me, darling. They said they would not accept you as an official prince unless you’re engaged or married. To put it in their own words _‘Your Majesty, we don’t care if the late prince had a daughter, a son, or goldfish. No matter who it would be, they would still need to be engaged in order to ascend to the throne’_. I’ve never heard of a more pompous rule in my life.”

“But,” Harry sputtered, chewing on a fingernail. “I’ve never been in love! How am I supposed to find the love of my life by the end of the summer? As much as I’d like to be I am _not_ Sandy from Grease.”

“It would be more like an arranged marriage my dear,” the Queen replied with a sigh. “Since you aren’t really a Genovian yet, they agreed that it would be best if you already have a partner before you officially become a prince, and that you will marry before becoming king.”

Harry found himself shaking his head. “An arranged marriage? No. Oh no. Why would I- who would agree to an arranged-”

“I did,” she said softly.

“Oh.” Harry paused. He didn’t know that. “You did?”

The Queen nodded, glancing up at one of the portraits of the late king as she put the ice pack down on the table. “He was… my best friend. A good man. A kind man. And I did it out of duty to Genovia. Once he proposed to me after a short courting period, I knew I had to accept.”

“I see,” Harry nodded. He was able to find pictures of his grandfather and father, but they seemed so distant, so in the past. He only had his grandmother left as a part of them. Unless his long-lost uncle decided to show up, but he doubted that. “So, if I want to be the official prince, I’m going to have to be engaged in order to do so?”

“Unfortunately, darling,” she sighed again. “I will understand if you choose not to accept now. Arranged marriages are outdated in these times, so I would never expect you to accept into one just for a crown. As I told you before, I may be the queen, but as your grandmother your happiness always comes first.”

Harry thought for a moment, slumping back in his chair. He thought it would be easy enough to spend the summer here and learn to love the country if he really wanted to stay, but he didn’t know how adding on the stress of finding a husband was going to affect his stay. But then again, it could just be a way of speed dating. He had hopes of love, but there’s no reason to think he couldn’t fall in love with his future husband as well. In fact, this would be a wonderful way to meet any potential partners. “It wouldn’t hurt to try,” Harry said with a small smile. “I know my time here has been short, but if I’m staying here until the end of the summer, then I might as well look for a partner that will help me secure my title.”

“Are you sure, Harry?” she asked softly. “You don’t have to agree to this, remember.”

Harry nodded. “But I would like to try. In the end I may not accept or find a man in time, but at least I’ll know that I tried.”

“If that’s what you choose, darling, then I fully support it. We are going to hold a ball in your honor in a week,” the Queen replied with a grin. “Maybe we should look for potential dates for you to invite and possibly get acquainted with?”

“I think that’s a promising idea,” Harry giggled. The thought of putting together his own guest list already sounded appealing. “Should we-”

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. “Come in,” the queen called out.

It was Charles, head of security. He wasn’t wearing his signature black shades anymore, so his piercing hazel eyes were now in full view as he looked at Harry and then back at the Queen. “Your Majesty,” he said with a bow to her. “Prince Harry,” he said in his direction. “Mr. Corden wanted me to inform you that dinner with the Spanish Ambassador will be in about two hours, and Chef Ana would like to know what to make for dessert.”

“Oh now,” the Queen pondered. “Well I don’t know? I think anything she makes is fine. What do you think Harry?”

Harry blinked at both of them. “Strawberry cake?” he offered. He didn’t really know what kind of desserts they served in the palace, so he thought of one of his favorites.

“Oh that’s a lovely idea!” the Queen exclaimed. “How about that, Charlie?”

 _Charlie,_ Harry thought. Well they definitely seemed close. He couldn’t remember if anyone else had called him Charlie in front of Harry before. He had a feeling his grandmother was the only one allowed to call him that, anyways.

“I think I should remind you that the last time you had strawberries, my queen,” Charles replied, “you had a bad reaction – so bad that you ended up severely dehydrated - and the doctor had to come see you.”

“Oh! How could I forget!” she laughed, “You ended up carrying me to my room because I couldn’t walk!”

“I remember, Your Majesty,” he said with a smile, the first time Harry ever saw it on his face. Charles didn’t seem like an all too stoic man, but seeing his face soften when talking to his grandmother was… thought provoking. Maybe that’s just how your relationship was when it came to your bodyguard, and Liam would eventually come to know him better than he knows himself. He’ll just have to find out. “But I hope to avoid any reactions like that again, for your own health. Now if you excuse me,” Charles said as he gently picked up the queens’ hand, kissing it ever so softly without leaving her eyes, “I have some business to attend to.”

Harry’s eyes widened. Oh no. There was definitely something there that was more platonic. Definitely not going to end up with Liam that way.

But he didn’t think it was right to ask something that seemed too personal, so he simply pretended to look busy at the files in front of him as Charles left. Or _Charlie_ as she called him.

“So,” Queen Mary said as the door closed, “care to join me for dinner? I think it would be a fantastic way for you to see how we deal with diplomacy in Genovia.”

“I’d love to, grandma,” he smiled as he got up from his chair. Even though he was still on the fence about accepting the crown, each passing day made it seem like he belonged there, even if it was nothing like home. But maybe, with the help of time, he might find a partner that makes it feel like home. Just maybe.

❈

A few days later, Niall finally arrived from Ireland earlier than expected, ready to serve on Harry’s personal council. It felt nice to have a familiar face around now, but Harry still wanted to get used to life in the palace all on his own. His daily meetings with Louis were cordial, but he could still feel that Louis didn’t like him that much, and they didn’t last more than a few minutes as the other man briefed him on a few topics, like the Queen’s schedule. If Harry had the time, he would try to get to the root of the problem, but he’d have to resolve whatever animosity Louis had against him at a later time. At least he was proving himself to be helpful in the working sense. Now if only they could be as friendly as he was with Liam.

Thankfully, Niall would be next to him for this important meeting, since he really needed his input in choosing guests. They were in a room that was transformed into a mini theater, with a large screen so the projector could do its job.

As he waited around, though, he heard another voice approaching him.

“The Queen said I was needed here?”

Harry turned around to see Louis walk into the room, his leather file holder in hand. “We’re going to look for potential dates for me – husband material really – to invite to the ball next week so I can meet them,” he explained. “And the Queen thought, as a royal advisor, you should be here.” Harry didn’t really want to invite him, but he couldn’t go against what his grandmother suggested.

Louis cocked an eyebrow. “You’re actually agreeing to this… arranged marriage situation?”

“I don’t really see it like that,” Harry shrugged, watching as other staff members went to their seats in the three rows of chairs he and Niall had set up earlier. “I get to pick my husband earlier than expected, that’s all. Besides, if I want to rule Genovia eventually, I need to do this.”

“Whatever you say, princess,” Louis said as he went to take his seat.

Niall came strolling in with his own clipboard, giving him a slight head bow. “What’s with the blush, Haz?”

“No reason,” he squeaked. He knew Louis only called him “princess” to rile him up, but the advisor probably wasn’t thinking Harry was going to get riled up in the… aroused way.

He quickly shook himself out of any thoughts like that and went to the front row of chairs as Niall sat next to him, the doors opening as the Queen walked in.

“Hello, my darling!” she said as she walked over, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before going back. “And hello everyone else. Let’s get this future husband search started shall we?”

The projector started the slide show as soon as she took her place near the back rows, preferring to stand. Harry noticed the way Charles went to stand next to her, taking note as he turned back around to watch the presentation.

“Hello everyone,” Mr. Corden announced. “I’m glad you could all make it. Today we’re going to be showing some potential husbands for Prince Harry, based on research from our resource team. If you have any questions as we go along, do not hesitate to ask. And if you think we missed anyone, be sure to let us know so we can look him up and invite him.”

Harry listened intently as each candidate was read aloud, only paying attention and writing something on his notepad when the man seemed interesting.

“Lord Nick Grimshaw of England,” James explained. “Distant cousin of the royal family. 29, single, and first in line to inherit his father’s estate. He studied History in New York City for uni and came back to England a few years ago. Is known to be a playboy, but I think with the right person he could change. Enjoys the outdoors, has a good sense of humor, and has an outgoing personality.”

Harry sighed as he looked at his photo. He looked decent enough, but not exactly his type. He looked around to see other staff’s reactions, with most of them nodding as they wrote stuff in their own notebooks. He noticed Louis frowning while he wrote his own notes, though, and Harry wondered why.

“Prince Harry, Duke of Sussex,” James said as the ginger haired princes picture came up, Harry’s attention being brought back to the screen.

“Can I accept already?” he whispered to Niall with a giggle. He thought it would be funny to date someone with his own name, imagining the chaos it would cause.

“Isn’t he a bit too old to be with Harry, though?” Charles stated.

“Yes,” the queen sighed. “He’s not a suitable candidate for this, I guess.”

“Ten years isn’t that big of a difference,” Harry muttered under his breath, hoping Niall would hear.

“Then why was he included?” one staffer asked.

“I think he’s nice to look at,” Mr. Corden explained with a dreamy sigh, “get some inspiration going.”

Harry and Niall laughed together as they moved on to the next slide.

“Prince Zayn,” James continued. “of… well I can’t pronounce this, and I don’t want to butcher it. 22, single, was engaged two years ago but broke off the engagement after a scandal. Enjoys a good book, paints like a professional, and has the singing voice of an angel.”

“Put him down on the guestlist,” the Queen said. “He sounds very interesting indeed.”

Harry wrote him down on his notes as well, liking how he looked in his picture. His interests also sounded similar to his own, so they could definitely get along in the long run.

“Lord Lewis Capaldi of Scotland,” James stated. “19. Don’t know much about him since he’s on the younger side of this group, but he has an amazing singing voice as well.”

“Is James trying to form a boyband of rich bachelors or something?” Niall whispered as Harry snickered.

“Put him on the list as well!” Harry said, seeing staffers starting to write it down on their sheets. They continued to look at a few more as they went along the slides, adding more to the guest list until they reached the end.

“I think my grandson should be very happy with this selection,” the Queen announced as people packed their things up. “Thank you all for your efforts, and we bid you good day.”

There was a dull murmur as everyone started to shuffle out of the room, Harry staying behind with Niall as they waited for the place to empty. He half expected Louis to stay, since he was his royal advisor, but found his heart slightly sinking as he saw Louis walking out of the room with the rest of the staffers.

“I think that was very successful,” The Queen grinned. “What do you think, Harry? Enough potential suitors for your liking?”

Harry tore his eyes away from the door, smiling as he found his grandmother’s kind eyes. “Yeah, I think it went well.” Now there was just hope that it would actually lead to a good relationship in the future.

❈

The day of the ball arrived, and anyone who was anyone was there. Harry was nervously sweating in his royal suit, a white one that was adorned with the Genovian sash over his shoulder. His hair was styled down, with the curled ringlets sitting nicely against his outfit. Niall joked that all he needed was a tiara, but that only reminded Harry of the word ‘princess’ falling from Louis’ lips. He would’ve liked to have worn a tiara simply for that reason. Louis was doing the most to avoid him for the past week anyways, besides their short meetings. Harry would often see him talking to some of the other staff members in the hallway, but as soon as Harry would be in sight, Louis would excuse himself before Harry could reach them. Maybe one of them was his boyfriend and he didn’t want to make it known. But he didn’t care. He shouldn’t care.

Harry was already introduced by the queen to the audience, having descended the staircase by himself (and thankfully didn’t trip) as people toasted to his health. He thought he would have a tough time trying to mingle with the guests, but he found Genovians were easy to talk to, and fortunately most of them wanted to know more about him. Within an hour into the party, he was invited to at least six family’s estates, all with promises for dinner and to meet their other relatives. Harry was especially excited for a couple who was expecting their child around August, and Harry already made a mental note to send them a gift beforehand and to visit if he could. He even danced with a few eligible bachelors that were introduced to him, content in their arms as he tried to keep to the rhythm on the dancefloor.

“Those are the Warleggan’s,” Liam whispered once Harry was alone with him.

Harry followed Liam’s gaze and saw a couple standing near the windows. The man was almost bald, with his nose stuck in the air as if he was judging everyone. His wife was no different, tall and thin as well, with what looked to be expensive jewels on her neck. Without even meeting them, Harry could already tell that the crown did not deserve to fall into their hands. He also made sure he wouldn’t be introduced to them during the night, not wanting to be associated with them yet. Who would even want to meet the very people who wanted his crown?

His mingling with friendly people paid off as well, with the queen taking him aside once she passed by him. She was wearing a silver gown with a low cut in the back, her hair up in a bun with her crown sitting snugly on her head. Harry loved how it shined in the light, imagining having one of his own.

“How is it going, darling?” she whispered. “I have had various guests all come to me saying how charming you are and how they didn’t expect you to show that much interest in them. Already have invitations as well?”

“I do,” Harry sighed with a smile, “If I’m being honest, grandma, I really enjoyed getting to know everyone here. I think,” he swallowed. “I think it’s very much worth the arranged marriage if that’s what I need to do to become an official prince.”

The queen squeezed his hand as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. “You have no idea how happy that makes me, darling,” she whispered. “Now go mingle with more of your guests! I need the entire country to fall in love with you so they know how wonderful you’d be as king.”

“Okay,” Harry said as he kissed her cheek once more before scurrying away. He decided he needed a drink before he wanted to meet anyone else, but as he was pouring himself some punch, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to one of the members of parliament standing next to a younger man, who was quite elegantly dressed.

“My prince,” the member said with a bow. “Allow me to introduce one of the special guests, Lord Capaldi.”

The man was about Louis’ height – which Harry didn’t know why he was comparing him to Louis in the first place – and had a wide, friendly grin on his face.

“Hello, Prince Harry,” he smiled with a bow of his head. “It’s an honor to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Harry grinned.

“I will leave you two to get acquainted,” the parliament member said, bowing again before he walked away.

“Would you like to dance, Your Highness?”

Harry looked at the dancefloor and saw that couples were assembling for the next song, and gleefully nodded. “Let’s go then!” he said as he took the man’s hand and led him near the center.

They danced and talked about a variety of things, with Harry laughing as Lewis talked about the adventures he went on around the globe when he was backpacking with some friends.

“One time,” he said through laughs. “We were in San Francisco for the pride parade right – and it was a blast I mean gays are just amazing people – and I found this Irish bloke! He was so fucking fit and we ended up doing some highly naughty things in the bathroom of one of the clubs.”

“Really?” Harry giggled. “We were in San Francisco for pride last year!” He wanted to imagine what it would’ve been like if Lewis had met him and his friends. They drove up for the weekend after everyone was able to take off work, and they had a blast partying through the parade and after parties. Harry met some nice fellows who complimented his accent and tried to take him home, but, as usual, he wasn’t one for one night stands and simply hugged them goodbye.

Lewis’ face lit up at the news as he twirled Harry around. “No fucking way! That’s just fate right there, mate. No doubt about it. Would love to know whatever happened to that Irish fellow, though. He was wearing the cutest pair of rainbow shorts.”

He was about to say that Niall was actually wearing rainbow shorts as well while Harry was wearing baby pink ones but then… he stopped dancing as the realization hit him. _Niall_ had hooked up with Lewis last year.

“I-”

“Pardon me?” came a voice from behind, and Harry looked over his shoulder to see a taller man bowing to him. He was dressed in a tuxedo, important pins decorating his lapels with a sash that Harry assumed to be his family emblem. His hair was styled into a high quiff, making him even taller than he looked.

“My name is Lord Grimshaw, Your Highness, but you can call me Nick. May I have the honor to dance with you now?”

“Oh,” Harry gasped, looking back at Lewis. “I need to show you something first and,” he turned back to Nick. “Give me one minute and I’ll be right back!”

Lewis was still frowning as Harry led him off the dancefloor, who was scanning the room until he saw a familiar head of blonde tipped hair standing near the windows. He grinned to himself as he pulled Lewis along.

“Niall!” he said over the crowd as they walked towards him. “Allow me to introduce you to someone. Lewis? I believe you two know each other.”

Harry wishes he had a camera on him to capture their faces at that very moment. Niall’s jaw was hanging open as Lewis’ face was of both shock and delight.

“Blondie?” Lewis laughed. “Is that you?”

 _Blondie?_ Oh that was something he was going to bring up later for sure. “Pride last year, right?” Harry giggled. “I’ll let you two catch up.”

Niall was still fish-mouthing for something to say, so Harry smugly grinned as he walked away and found Nick not too far from where he left him.

“There you are, Your Highness!” his face lit up as Harry approached. “Or may I call you Harry?”

“I always prefer for people to call me by my given name,” he said with a nod. “So I would like that very much.”

“Splendid,” Nick smiled as he offered his hand. “I was beginning to think you weren’t coming back.”

“Oh,” Harry laughed as they started to dance together. “I was just reuniting some friends and wanted to see their reaction, that’s all.” Not wanting to divulge too much information about Lewis and Niall to a practical stranger, Harry quickly changed the subject. “So what do you like about Genovia, Nick? I know you’re from England like I am, except I didn’t grow up as a gentleman or anything like that.”

“I did hear that you weren’t aware of your royal lineage until recently,” Nick nodded. “My father has a lot of money and I grew up in an estate near Manchester. And I will admit that I didn’t know too much about Genovia when your invitation arrived, but I’ve found the country quite pleasant since arrival. In fact, I think I will have to visit often in the future. Especially with such fine company,” he finished in a head tilt.

Harry took the chance to have Nick twirl him while he thought of an appropriate response. He knew Nick was laying it on thick with the flirting, but Harry wasn’t sure about how he felt about him within twenty minutes of meeting him. Give him a week or two to make a better judgement. In the meantime, he wanted to keep him at arm’s length. “I hope you do come visit more,” Harry smiled. “I’m sure Genovia has a lot to offer that would entice you to visit.” Shit. That wasn’t how it was supposed to come out.

But Nick must’ve understood the meaning he didn’t mean to make. “Well,” he grinned. “I think I’ve already found enough to make me want to stay for a long time.”

Harry smiled back politely, focusing on the dance steps instead. He was used to getting flirted with in a variety of places, but somehow that didn’t prepare him enough for how hard men would go once they knew he was a prince. And if they only wanted to be with him for his title – not that he was sure that’s why Nick wanted him – then how was he supposed to pick a future husband that loved him for him? This was definitely going to be harder than he thought.

They continued to dance together until the music ended, the crowd clapping at the couples stopped to bow at each other.

“It was an honor dancing with you, Harry,” Nick said as he led him off the dancefloor.

“Likewise,” Harry replied with a smile. He made his way to the refreshment table again, hoping for a cold glass of water. Instead he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to find Mr. Corden standing there, one hand firmly around his clipboard and headset, and the other holding out just the drink Harry was looking for.

“Thank you,” he gasped before drinking most of it down. “I didn’t think dancing all night would tire me out so much!”

“You’ll learn how tiring these events can be, Your Highness,” James said with a nod, “but you’ll see how much they’re worth attending soon enough.”

“How many other guests do I have to meet?” he groaned softly. “I don’t know if I have the energy to meet any others.”

“Actually,” James said as he looked down at his list, “there is one more person who’d I’d like you to meet. Wait right here.”

Harry nodded as he watched him leave, scanning the room while he finished his glass. He noticed Louis and Liam off to the side of the dancefloor, observing them. They were both dressed quite elegantly for the evening, and Liam was wearing his shades even though the environment didn’t call for it. Louis looked dashing as well, eyes crinkling into a smile after whatever Liam had just told him. They seemed to be observing the room as well from their standpoint, Harry noticing how their heads turned slowly around to whisper something to each other.

“Prince Harry?” he heard behind him. He turned to see James standing there with a slim fellow who was simply breathtaking. He had beautifully brown skin that seemed to glow in the candlelight, or maybe it was just a highlight he had on his cheekbones. Long, curled eyelashes fanned his piercing eyes, and Harry thought right then he belonged on the cover of Vogue, or all the fashion magazines. “I would like you to meet Prince Zayn.

“Hi,” Harry blushed, watching as Zayn asked for his hand to gently kiss. “You can call me Harry.”

“Then you can call me Zayn, Your Grace,” he smiled. “Care to dance?”

Harry nodded as he noticed a waltz was playing on the dancefloor and allowed Zayn to lead him there.

“How do you like Genovia so far, Zayn?” Harry asked. He looked off to the side and saw Liam and Louis watching them dance, unreadable gazes from so far away. He understood why Liam had to be watching him (as his bodyguard), but not Louis. If anything, Louis should have taken this opportunity to get away. Enjoy a party without having to be near each other.

“I love it,” he smiled. “I’ve actually been here twice before your invitation came to me, but I would never turn down an offer to visit again.”

“Really?” Harry giggled at the irony he realized. “How funny that you’ve managed to visit the country I’m the prince of and yet this is my first time on Genovian soil.”

“Ah,” Zayn nodded. “I did hear of your… predicament. The last time I was here I remembered how vast the library is in the castle. Do you like reading?”

“Do I like it?” Harry repeated. “I love it! I think I would’ve liked to minor in English Literature if I hadn’t stuck with Economics and Business.”

“Are you kidding? I majored in English at Princeton!”

Harry’s eyes widened as he burst into giggles. Zayn was definitely his favorite of the night and he could tell they could become friends easily. He knew he had to invite him to the library within the next few days so the other man could show him around, and he liked how they already had similar interests. And he liked that Zayn didn’t try to flirt with him right off the bat. He was definitely more likeable than Nick in every sense. But there was still something… missing. He couldn’t really put his finger on it, though.

“You’re a wonderful dancer,” Zayn said once they finished dancing.

“Only because you’re such a good leader,” Harry tittered. “I have two left feet when it comes to dancing, and I don’t know how exactly you’ve cured me of it.”

“I would never put your accomplishments on me, Your Grace,” Zayn laughed.

“Care for a drink?” Harry offered as a waiter stopped in front of them with a tray of glasses filled with a red liquid. “These are just cranberry juice mixed with a soda,” he explained as he handed one to Zayn. “I specifically requested no alcohol before I embarrassed myself during my first public outing.”

Zayn seemed to giggle at that. “I think that’s smart,” he said as he sipped his drink. “I had a lovely time tonight, Harry,” he smiled.

Harry liked the familiarity of his gaze on him, simply smiling as he glanced along the room, freezing when he saw Louis staring at him, feeling his face go hot. Almost as if it was wrong for Harry to be so close to Zayn, even though he had every right to be.

“Can we go out to the balcony?” Harry asked, turning back to him. An idea suddenly popped into his head.

“If you wish,” Zayn said as he nodded for Harry to lead the way.

The warm, summer air hit their faces as they walked out, the crescent moon high in the sky. They walked until they reached the end, Zayn leaning his back against the railing.

“Can I tell you something?” he asked suddenly. “Before this gets too far.”

Harry blinked at him. “Yes of course.” He wondered what it was about.

“I think Mr. Corden mentioned before how I had just gotten out of a relationship. I don’t want to bore you with all the details, but the relationship was emotionally draining throughout it and I’m still recovering from it. So,” he said with a sigh. “I just want you to know that I never came with an intention for a real relationship.”

“Well that’s a relief,” Harry said with a smile. Maybe if Harry was a different person, he might have been slightly offended that Zayn wasn’t seeking anything with him, but right now he only felt relief.

Zayn’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“I do like you, Zayn,” he explained. “But… I am looking for love, and I think we are more suitable as friends. I don’t think there was a spark anyways from either side. And you are gorgeous, by the way, so it’s not because of looks or lacking.”

“And you’re very pretty,” Zayn chuckled. “But I’m glad we’re on the same page. I didn’t want to think I was leading you on or something.”

“Have no fear,” Harry said. “The men who were looking to put a ring on my finger have made it well known already and you certainly weren’t one of them.”

“Sweet,” Zayn nodded. “So why are we really out here then? Or did you really need some air?”

_To see who will notice if I’m gone and alone with a potential husband._

“To create some simple gossip,” Harry giggled. “And to get some fresh air. You aren’t due to return home yet, right?” He hoped not, as he very much wanted to spend time with him.

Zayn nodded. “I can stay for as long as I’d like here. And I must say, Genovia is a beautiful country, just as I remembered it. I just don’t see us married while you rule it.”

“I couldn’t agree with you more,” Harry laughed. “I-”

“Your Highness!”

They both turned to see Liam approaching them. “Your Grace,” he said with a bow to Zayn before turning back to Harry. “I’m sorry, but it is entirely improper for you to be out here alone with another prince.”

“I don’t see anywhere in the rules that states I can’t be alone with someone as a prince.”

“Well,” he coughed. “Mr. Corden has already mentioned it once or twice, and you wouldn’t want malicious rumors spread about you on your night. As a prince, it’d be best to not give them something to talk about.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he laughed. “I’ll go back inside and prove to the public that nothing nefarious happened. I am happy to call Prince Zayn a friend, however, so please treat him kindly, Liam.”

He saw Liam visibly swallow as he turned to bow again to Zayn. “Of course, Your Highness,” he answered, for some reason taking his shades off and meeting Zayn’s eyes. “How about you go back inside while I stay with Prince Zayn and follow you in a few minutes.”

Harry arched an eyebrow as he looked between them, noticing how entranced Zayn looked as he looked at Liam. “As you wish,” he said, turning swiftly to walk back into the ballroom. Thankfully, only a few people seemed to turn their heads towards him. Hopefully the alcohol they were drinking was already kicking in and most of them wouldn’t remember the night.

“Finally back, princess?”

Harry flushed as he turned around to see Louis leaning against a column, arms crossed in front of him. Up close, he could see he was wearing a black velvet suit this time, hair perfectly combed back.

“Yes,” Harry said simply. He didn’t know what to do as Louis approached him, standing so close that he could smell the rich cologne he had on.

“You go off with men you’ve just met,” he whispered, “and you really expect me to believe you’re a virgin?”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Is my sex life _that_ important to you?” he hissed. Out of all the times to bring that up again, during a ball was the last place Harry expected to talk about it.

“Unfortunately, your highness, it is,” Louis deadpanned. “Everything about you is important to me. It’s literally my job. You’re free to do as you please, but don’t lie to me when it makes my job harder to know there could be exes of yours that need to sign some NDAs as soon as possible. And since you told me to look,” he said as he brought up his phone to their face level, “this man has been in almost all of your pictures on Instagram. You’re telling me there’s nothing between you?”

“Well for starters his name is Mitch and he’s straight,” Harry said as he stared at the phone. “And he has been dating a good friend of ours since we were first years. So literally, nothing there.”

“Can’t blame me for asking, Your Highness,” Louis grumbled.

“Well what I do in private is none of your business,” Harry said simply. “And if you still don’t believe me – which I can’t imagine why-”

“You can’t imagine why?” Louis scoffed. “Have you seen yourself lately? I have no doubt that men have been throwing themselves at you when you look like that.”

Harry hoped he wasn’t blushing too hard. “They have. But just because they want to doesn’t mean they get to.”

“I’m just saying-”

“So trust me, Louis,” he continued, “as soon as I get some cock up my bum, I’ll go running to let you know. Until then, I have more than enough vibrators to satisfy me until the time comes that I actually find a man I want to sleep with.” And no sooner did those words leave his mouth did he realize what he was saying and covered his mouth with his palm, as if that would take back the words. He wasn’t even drinking tonight, and he _still_ managed to say nonsense. He knew his face was flushed with embarrassment, hoping a giant hole would swallow him in that instant. Or maybe he shouldn’t think about holes right now.

At least Louis’ eyes were comically wide as he looked like he was trying to find the words to respond to that.

“Um-”

Harry couldn’t be more mortified. “You said my sex life was your business so… you’ve made the bed now lie in it,” he huffed as he turned on his heel and walked away. If he wasn’t already so flushed, he would laugh at the thought of having to tell Louis when he lost his virginity. As if he had to run from whatever room he was in to go announce it to him as soon as it happened.

He eventually found Queen Mary again and they decided to announce the end of the ball, thanking everyone for coming as the crowd applauded. Harry didn’t see Louis for the remainder of the night, and he thought it was better that way.

❈

Louis was eating ice cream in the kitchen, the late night peacefully surrounding him. It was a few days after the ball, and he had successfully avoided Harry for most of the time. He didn’t think Harry wanted to face him after that… interesting confession from that night. He really didn’t want to think about Harry fucking himself on his dildos late at night because he didn’t want a partner yet, but the image still managed to infiltrate his mind. And he really didn’t want to think about Harry in that way when he was too busy not trying to like him. Louis could only blame himself, really, since he said Harry’s sex life was his business. He just didn’t think Harry would give him graphic details in the middle of his _ball_. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Harry was definitely becoming an entertaining person in his life. And maybe not as stuck up as he imagined him to be.

Anyways, Prince Zayn accepted the invitation to stay longer in Genovia, and he and Harry had been forming a close acquaintance. Louis often found them in the library together, reading the same book in silence. He wondered if that meant there was any romantic attachment between them as well. But he only cared because it was his right to know as the royal advisor. Not that he actually cared who Harry would marry in the end.

Lord Grimshaw seemed to be courting him as well, based on all the time they spent together. Louis would hear from the servants that they would go down to the beach together or go hiking as well. Liam said Nick paid special attention to Harry, and often flirted with him.

“They must get on well since they’re both from England,” Louis muttered one morning when Liam came down for breakfast. “Loads to talk about with a fellow countryman.”

“I’d say they are well matched,” Liam nodded. “Lord Grimshaw pays special attention to him. He didn’t leave his side at all when we hiked on the nature trails on Monday. I think they’ll make a good match, if they do choose to have a relationship in the future.”

“Brilliant,” Louis said bitterly. “Then we’ll finally have our king and his partner and Genovia is saved.”

“Do I sense a bit of hostility there?” Liam chuckled. “Don’t think I haven’t forgotten you calling the prince ‘pretty’, Louis.”

Louis narrowed his eyes. “I just think it would’ve been better for him to end up with a Genovian, not another outsider like him. Even Queen Mary was from Genovia when the King-”

 _“King Peter, may he rest in peace,”_ the kitchen staff said in unison as Louis and Liam joined them.

“married her.” He frowned as he lowered his voice. “If he grew up here, I wouldn’t mind. But given that he’s only known he’s our prince for not even a month, I think marrying a Genovian would’ve been a smarter choice.”

“Or you can just let him choose who he wants to marry given that Parliament is making him choose someone by the end of the summer or else he’ll never inherit the crown,” Liam said. “Unless you have any suggestions for eligible Genovians? Being such a smaller country leaves him with fewer choices for bachelors.”

“Or because some bachelors choose to leave Genovia for elsewhere,” Louis muttered, ignoring the pang in his heart once he said it.

Now he was sitting there alone in the kitchen, enjoying the serene quiet of the night. But his body was telling him it was time for bed, so he cleaned up the table. Just as he was about to put his bowl away, he heard footsteps coming down the stairwell. He thought it would just be Liam or maybe Calvin, but he did not expect to see Queen Mary at ten at night in the kitchen in her white dressing robe.

He rushed to stand and bow. “I’m sorry, Your Majesty. I had no idea you would be coming down here.”

“Oh don’t bother, Louis,” she smiled as she went to one of the refrigerators. “I just felt like a getting a snack for myself without disturbing the servants. Carry on.”

“Actually,” Louis said as he picked up his dish and placed it in one of the multiple sinks around the large room, “I was just leaving.”

“Oh? Then I might as well talk to you while I can.”

“Excuse me, Your Majesty? I don’t understand.”

“Just sit, please.”

Louis did as he was ordered, trying not to nervously tap his fingers against the wooden surface.

“Now,” she began as she put her bowl of chocolate cereal in front of her, “how about you tell me what exactly you have against my grandson?”

“I have no idea what you-”

“Don’t sass me, Louis,” she warned, pointing her spoon at him. “Don’t think I haven’t had Liam, or Harry for that matter, inform me on your treatment of him. Luckily Harry doesn’t seem to take it to heart, but I don’t think it would be terrible if you got to know him more. You are, after all, his royal advisor. And he’s your future king.”

Louis sighed. “It’s not that I don’t like him. The situation he’s in is, well- annoying for starters.”

“How so?” she asked with an arched brow.

“How can one rule the people if one does not know the people? Or lived among them?”

“Well it’s not Harry’s fault that he was not given a chance to live here,” the Queen pointed out. “It was his parents’ decision and I had to respect that. But now Harry wants to be a part of our culture, and as future king, I want to immerse him as much as possible before I pass the crown to him. If you love Genovia as much as I know you do, you will do everything in your power to see that Harry will be ready when it is time.”

Louis sighed. He knew she was right, but it still didn’t sink into his thoughts yet. “I know. It just takes getting used to. I don’t know a life when King Peter wasn’t on the throne, or without you by his side.”

The Queen smiled. “I know,” she sighed. “Last year was very hard for all of us, but I’m more than positive that Harry can be a new beacon of light for Genovia, lead her in the right direction that Peter and his father wanted. I hope you can eventually see that as well, Louis.”

And the truth was, he could see it. Harry lit up every room that he went into, whether he noticed it or not. He didn’t know too much of his personality yet, but from what he gathered in his research, he did seem like he had a heart of gold.

“I know, Your Majesty. I’ll get there some day.”

He finally excused himself with a bow and left the kitchen, climbing the steps as he thought about their conversation. He ended up bumping into another person just as he reached the top of the stairs.

“Oof- Oh! Hello, Charles.”

“Hello, Louis,” he said with a nod. “Sorry about that. Is the queen in there?” he asked.

Louis nodded. “I just had a talk with her.”

The man visibly relaxed. “I couldn’t find her anywhere, but I knew she must’ve stayed within the castle if she left her watch on her nightstand.”

Louis always knew the Queen was close with Charles, but now he was wondering if there was more to their closeness than just typical bodyguard/queen behavior. Not like the movie _The Bodyguard_ stood as any proof of that.

“Yeah she’s just eating some cereal downstairs,” he said. Charles nodded and went down, with Louis still standing there as he thought about them. Now he was wondering if King Peter ever knew of their mutual affection, or maybe Queen Mary and Charles didn’t even know of their own affection towards each other. Well, he knew for certain Charles knew of his own regard for her. Almost everyone in the palace knew. Whatever it was, it was thankfully none of his business. He had to worry about Harry, anyways, and the strange feeling he got when he thought about him.

❈

A few more weeks passed as Harry got to know his way around the castle, joining in meetings where the Queen was present. There were meetings about the welfare of civilians, infrastructure, agriculture, etc. Harry eagerly took notes during each and every meeting, hoping to look as studious as he felt. He hoped that eventually he could have some of his own input considered, but for now he was fine to simply listen in.

It also felt nice having Niall around, even though he knew the Irishman was spending his free time around the castle with a certain Scotsman. Harry didn’t mind at all, but he really wanted to know what happened after the ball, but Niall never had the time to tell him. He just figured they’d have time eventually to do so.

He also liked having Zayn around, and found that when they went out with Liam, they really did have an enjoyable time together. He didn’t know if he was imagining it or not, but Zayn seemed to be genuinely interested in Liam, so he would often leave them alone on their outings so they could get to know each other better. Even if Zayn and he were better off as friends, Harry liked to know that he could be happy with Liam if given the chance.

At least he got to know his grandmother better in the meantime, learning that she had a big taste of the sixties British pop that he enjoyed, and even went to see Fleetwood Mac live in the 70s.

“This is Stevie Nicks and I,” she said one evening when Harry came to her rooms to have a chat, a box of photos in her lap as Harry sat next to her on the sofa. She was wearing a robe and had her hair down, still looking as elegant as she did during the day.

Harry gasped as he looked at the polaroid. There was a younger Stevie dressed in a red frock next to his grandmother, smiling into the camera. “You’ve actually met her? How did that happen?”

“Well,” the Queen smiled. “We were in Canada on some royal business and one night Peter had to go somewhere. Without my husband around, some of my staff decided then was the perfect time to berate me with things that really could’ve waited for another time. As a surprise, Charles took me there. I think that was one of the best nights of my life, just amongst other fans and not having to be the ‘queen’ for a few hours, dressed in my normal clothing, dancing with Charles…” she sighed. “And he somehow got them to know that a royal was in the audience that night and managed to get me backstage. The entire band was amazing, but Stevie was an angel. A gem. A real champion of female empowerment, and I highly respect her for never marrying,” she said with a laugh.

It was moments like those that he was grateful for meeting his grandmother in the first place.

He had grown closer with Lord Grimshaw as well. They found out they had some mutual friends in some places in Manchester and liked a lot of the same movies. But as much as they had in common together, something still didn’t feel right. Like Zayn, Harry felt they were better off as friends. But he had the feeling Nick didn’t feel that way and was still actively pursuing him. Hopefully he would get the hint and Harry wouldn’t have to let him down easy.

Still, Harry felt the need to be polite since he did value his friendship.

But today, Harry planned to go out and explore the town outside the palace. Liam had taken him to less populated areas like the parks or hiking trails or the secluded beach off the cliffs of the castle, but never to places where he could be recognized as the prince.

He got an alert that there was a book festival in town today, and he felt like this was the perfect opportunity to visit incognito. And since Zayn was busy and he didn’t want to go with Nick…

“Take me out,” Harry found himself asking once he reached Louis’ room. He knocked on the door a few times before Louis answered, wrapped in a navy robe with his hair disheveled and yet still looking so lovely.

“What?” he yawned.

Harry was determined, though. “I said, take me out to the town, please? I’ll bring Liam along, but since you are my royal advisor, I request you take me out so I can get to know the town more.”

“It’s my day off,” he said flatly.

“Oh,” Harry pouted. “Okay I’ll just ask Nick-”

“Wait-” Louis huffed. “You don’t have to ask him. I’ll take you if you want.”

“Really?”

“Have to do my princes’ bidding, don’t l?” He said. Harry expected him to say it sarcastically, but there was no disdain to his voice. “Is Liam ready to go?”

Harry nodded. “He said he’d meet me in the foyer in ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes?” Louis groaned. “As if that gives me enough time to get ready, princess.”

“You don’t have to dress in your palace clothing,” Harry explained, gesturing to his own clothing. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a t-shirt that had a bee on it. “I’m dressed casually since I don’t need anyone identifying me out there, and so will Liam.”

Louis thought for a moment. “Alright, I’ll be down in ten then.”

Harry nodded before walking back down the hallway. He looked at himself in one of the large hall mirrors, his hair in a loose bun, admiring the way his pearl necklace looked in the sunlight coming from the large windows. His messenger bag was also on his hip, feeling nice against it. He still dressed like this in his down time, but he was still getting used to the suits and more fancy clothing that was expected of him as prince. It made him feel more at home to dress how he usually did, though, and he relished the fact he was finally going to do that around Genovians, and they wouldn’t even know it was him.

Eventually he made it the foyer, where Liam was already waiting in his regular clothes as well. “Ready, Harry?” he called out.

Harry nodded. “Louis said he’d come along, too.”

“Great,” Liam smiled as he zipped up his backpack.

As they had some time to wait, Harry decided to bring up something he had been wanting to ask. “Hey, Liam?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“What exactly is going on between you and Prince Zayn?”

He never thought he would see Liam blush as hard as he did, but it was quite a scene to see his cheeks flush a bright red as the man began to stammer out a reply. “Well- he – um. We’re… together. In a sense.”

Harry arched an eyebrow. “In a sense? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“He,” Liam sighed. “He got out of an uneasy relationship a few months ago, and he just wants to take things slow with us. Not that it’s any of your business, but he was supposed to be your intended,” Harry noticed a hint of jealousy there that he had to bite back from laughing, because he wasn’t the least bit interested in Zayn besides a friend. “But he says he cares for me a lot more than he ever cared for that bastard ex of his, so we both agreed it’s best for us to go slow and enjoy what we have.”

“That’s really sweet, Liam,” Harry said softly. “And what happens when he has to go back to his home country?”

Liam shrugged. “That’s what Skype is for, right?”

“Yeah,” Harry laughed, happy to know they were willing to make it work long distance. “I guess so.”

“Didn’t you want Nick to come too?” Liam said, clearly not wanting to discuss his relationship anymore.

And as if on cue, Louis walked into the foyer down one of the staircases, and Harry’s jaw almost dropped. He was wearing an oversized red bomber jacket, with a white Stone Roses tank stop underneath it. Harry wondered if he could see his nipples through the tank. He also wore some long jean shorts that showed off his knees (which were very pretty in Harry’s honest gay opinion) and the rest of his bare legs (also very delicious), until Harry’s eyes wandered down to his white crew socks that contrasted his red trainers.

“Nah,” Harry answered. “I wanted Louis.”

And with that, they set off to the town in one of the royal cars. A few other plain clothes guards came like they did in his other outings, but Liam was the only one who had to stay totally near them while the others could stay farther away. Harry instructed the driver to leave them near the edge of the town, as to not draw attention. They decided to walk into the town square, where the book festival was being held.

“Finally,” Harry squealed as he subconsciously grabbed Louis’ hand and ran towards it.

“Harry!” Louis grunted as he ran with him.

There were rows and rows of vendors with different genres of books lined up, and Harry didn’t know where to start. After buying a few canvas bags to fill up, he stopped at each booth and picked up a few books.

“Have you read this one?” he held up a book to Louis.

“ _A Little Life_?” Louis read aloud. “Haven’t actually. What’s it about?”

“You haven’t? I don’t want to spoil it but it just breaks your heart. It will definitely become a classic of gay literature.”

“It’s gay? Alright hand it over,” Louis nodded.

“Yeah?” Harry smiled. He liked the idea of Louis actually reading what he liked, watching as he paid the vendor and put it in his own canvas bag. Liam was somewhere buying more comic books for his collection, claiming there was a vintage seller in the festival, and he wanted to get a few for Zayn as well.

So Harry and Louis walked almost arm in arm as they strolled down the rows to the other vendors, stopping whenever Harry wanted to read. He ended up supporting some local authors as well, loving the anonymity of being able to mingle with working class Genovians and them not even knowing he was the prince.

They stopped for lunch in a small restaurant near the festival, Harry eager to try some of the local food. Louis and Liam recommended him a bunch of dishes, and soon Harry’s stomach was stuffed with delicious food.

“Don’t tell my mother,” Harry sighed, the waiter bringing their pear flavored ice creams for dessert. “But I think I just found my new favorite food. Genovia even tastes like home.”

“Music to my ears, Harry,” Liam laughed. “You know we want you to stay here for good.”

As Harry licked at his spoon, he looked up and saw Louis staring back at him, surprised to see him nodding along. Maybe Harry was just imagining it.

Once they were finished eating and the sun was shining beautifully above them, they started to wander along the streets to other parts of the town, until Harry found an art gallery that he desperately needed to go in. Liam stayed outside with their bags, so Louis followed Harry inside while the other guards surrounded the area.

There were classical painting replicas that Harry was ready to buy, but then as they walked along to see the other pieces on the second floor, he stopped and stared. It was an abstract painting with a variety of pinks and blues and yellows going around the canvas, almost looking to be a flower, but not a typically beautiful one. The flower had sharp, black lines in contrast to the pastel colors it was painted around, and it looked to be in a wilted shape with uneven petals. He adored it.

“Oh,” Harry gasped. “I love this artwork. Do you think we can buy it?”

“Harry that’s so ugly-” Louis started to say.

“I love it,” Harry said. “And I’m buying it.” He noticed a little sign by it that said it was painted by an artist in town and the one hanging was available to buy. He quickly took a picture of it and marched downstairs to the sales desk.

“Of course you have horrible art taste. I guess you enjoyed the penis painting I managed to find, then?” Louis chuckled as followed him down the steps.

Harry nearly tripped on the next step. Thankfully the rail was there for him to grab. “That- That was you?”

Louis nodded, seemingly unaware the inner turmoil Harry was going through right then. “When I said I researched you, that meant I was also in charge of telling the decorators what to buy for your room. I wanted it to feel familiar so…”

“You bought that painting?”

“Did you not like it?” Louis asked with concern in his voice.

Harry was still trying to process that Louis found out enough of him to know that he appreciated art like that. And even bought it with the intention of having it hung in Harry’s room, which he knew he would see every day.

“I-I loved it! I thought someone must have researched what I liked, but I had no idea it was you,” he said in disbelief.

Louis walked down a couple more steps until he was face to face with Harry in the tight space of the stairwell. “You’d be surprised to know what I know about you, princess.”

Harry swallowed as he met Louis’ eyes. They’d never been this close before, close enough that Harry could smell his aftershave. For a split second, he thought Louis was going to lean in and kiss him, but that thought was quickly put away as they heard footsteps coming up the steps.

“Let’s go get your new painting, Harry,” Louis coughed as he gestured for him to walk down. Harry quickly nodded and started to walk down again, hoping Louis couldn’t see his blush in the darkness of the steps. He didn’t know what was about to happen right there, but he did want to know what would’ve happened if they weren’t interrupted. He just had to push those thoughts, though, because he had a painting to buy.

He couldn’t help but smile to himself as Louis carried the painting out for him once he paid for it, meeting his eyes before they all got into the car to go back to the palace. It was truly one hell of a day.

❈

After spending the day with Harry, Louis definitely felt the confusion setting in. Never in a million years did he think he would’ve spent his day off with Harry of all people and taking him around the town like he was a tourist. And worst of all, Louis actually enjoyed spending time with him. Watching the way his face lit up during the book festival, how eager he was to try the local food, or how stupidly cute he got when he bought the painting.

Then whatever happened on the stairs was still playing in his mind, with Harry’s perfectly parted lips just asking to be kissed right there. He didn’t know if Harry also felt the hopefully not sexual tension between them, but he could tell the other man was flustered when they got interrupted. Even in the dark, he could see how flushed his cheeks were. The image just cemented itself in his brain.

As he got into bed and put _A Little Life_ on his nightstand, he pulled out his laptop once he remembered he got another email from his team that he needed to check before morning.

_Hello Mr. Tomlinson,_

_We found this video on YouTube, and we think Prince Harry made it. Thought you’d like to look at it. Link is below._

_-Team_

A YouTube video? Louis never clicked on a non-porn link faster.

“Eroda?” he said aloud. “What kind of name is that?” He decided to click on it. For research purposes of course.

It started out with a shot of an island from above, maybe taken from a helicopter as the word ‘adore’ faded onto the screen. Louis started to focus on the soft waves down below as the fog started to clear up, but then the letters started to move until they rearranged into the word ‘Eroda’.

“Oh! Okay, that’s smart,” he said with an appreciative nod.

Everything was in black and white. There was a close up shot of a closed eye, suddenly fluttering open as the shot panned out. The camera followed his eyeline to a clock on the nightstand that said it was eight in the morning. He thought it was Harry, but as the camera zoomed out, it turned out to be a black hair colored actor, getting dressed for the day in what appeared to be dungarees under a jumper. Maybe a fisherman. A small, rainbow flag pin sat on top of the dresser, the only object that was actually in color, the man picking it up and putting it on his jumper, underneath one of the straps of the dungaree so it was hidden.

“Oh,” Louis only said.

The man went about his day, not exactly looking depressed, but Louis could tell he wasn’t exactly happy. As the man got to the market, a shot of the ferry pulling into the port appeared, with visuals of boots walking onto land once it docked.

The man continued to walk, not really paying attention to the passengers as he made his way down the road. Not until the last passenger was seen getting off the boat, waving to the captain then turning around to face the man. There was a soft, guitar tune playing in the background as their eyes met, which made Louis realize there was no sound until then.

The man from the boat waved shyly to the fisherman, whose facial expression seemed to be one of surprise. The man introduced himself, shaking hands, and then they went their separate ways, with both of them looking back at each other as they walked away, smiling to themselves once they turned.

The next shot was the fisherman sitting nervously at a table by himself in a bar, looking at his pocket watch as the sun went down. His face looked worried as time went on, but finally the ferry man strolled in, taking his seat in front of him as they both ordered some pints. They seemed to be in their own little world as they talked and talked, and at one point the fisherman looked around before lifting the strap of his dungaree. The next shot was the ferry man’s reaction, a soft smile as he lifted his wrist, revealing a colored rainbow bracelet under his own jumper.

As they walked each other home, there were flashes of their hands almost touching, the guitar melody getting louder with each brush, until one of them got grabbed to the other. By the time they were at the fisherman’s cottage, they were shyly smiling at each other, saying goodbye. Finally, the ferry man leaned over and kissed him softly, making the kiss last longer as the fisherman wrapped his arms around his neck. They were both panting as they let go, the fisherman kissing his cheek one more time before he went into his cottage, and the ferry man threw a fist in the air as he grinned to himself.

The next morning, the fisherman got up as he usually did, and put the same rainbow pin under his dungaree strap. But with the help of the music, Louis could tell he looked happier as well.

The fisherman met the ferry man for lunch, lost in their own world as they shared some fish and chips between them. There were some shots of townsfolk looking weirdly at them, but the couple didn’t seem to care. Not as they walked hand in hand down the street as well, when people’s sideways glances were even more noticeable.

The next scene was late at night in a club of sorts, a dark room with colorful lights overhead as the ferry man and fisherman slowly danced together. Louis couldn’t remember seeing either of them so happy.

Then as they walked home and they were standing at the front door of the cottage, the ferry man leaned in for another goodnight kiss, but the fisherman shook his head as he put his finger to the other man’s lips. Instead, he becked his head towards his door, asking an unspoken question. The ferry man nodded eagerly in response, and the fisherman brought him inside.

The next shot was closeups of clothes coming off in the candlelight, skin exposed as fabric was moved. Eventually there was just bare hands touching bare skin, roaming and fondling whatever they could. Before it got too graphic, the next shot was the nightstand with a tube of lube on it and a condom, with one hand reaching for it and taking them both off screen. The candles dimmed as the camera zoomed in on the rainbow bracelet surrounding the pin, left out on the nightstand as well. The screen faded until the candle finally gave out.

The next shot was the couple looking at each other in bed, talking softly. The ferry man seemed to be asking a question, and after much thinking, the fisherman nodded and they broke into smiles, kissing once more in the tenderness of the early morning. A shot of the man bringing out a suitcase from his closet was next, and then faded to black again.

The final scene was the fisherman in his own boat, hoisting the sales as the ferryman helped. They looked back to see the coastline getting smaller and smaller, then shared a tender kiss. And the final shot was the camera zooming in on the rainbow bracelet of the ferry man as his hand sat on the fisherman’s chest, who now had his rainbow pin on the front of his dungarees. The guitar music got louder as it faded to black, and the credits started rolling.

**Written and Directed: Harry Styles**

**Music & Guitar: Harry Styles**

**Costuming: Harry Styles, Sarah Jones, Mitch Rowell**

**Snacks: Niall Horan**

Louis reached up to his face, realizing he had some unshed tears, letting them fall as he took a deep breath.

“Shit,” he breathed out. If this didn’t permanently attach Harry to his heart, he didn’t know what could. He was truly fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later, a garden party was being held as a celebration for National Pear Day. Harry thought it was a quirky holiday, and happily agreed to dress up for it. He decided on some loose, high waisted chiffon mint green pants, and painted his nails to match. A flowy, brushed cotton beige top with wide sleeves was the perfect fit for it, and as he looked at himself in the mirror once he put on his pink sun hat and brown oxfords, he thought he looked spectacular.

Niall and Lewis were waiting for him near the garden entrance, each dressed in green outfits as well.

“Hello, you two,” Harry announced as he walked towards them. “Didn’t think I’d see you both here,” he said with an eyebrow wiggle towards Niall. He managed to corner him the other day and make him explain what was going on between him and Lewis, but Niall said that they were just getting to know each other better and having some fun while doing it. Harry really didn’t want to know what details that meant, so he let it drop. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to see if Niall ever did drop a label for them.

And it’s not like he didn’t notice how attached at the hip Liam and Zayn were with their relationship. Sure, Harry still hung out with Zayn during the week, but he knew the reason Zayn was still staying at the castle wasn’t just for him, as Liam had basically confirmed. He knew when Liam wasn’t on duty, he would be somewhere Zayn was, probably getting lost in each other’s eyes. And that was perfectly fine with Harry, as long as both of them were happy with each other.

He couldn’t help but laugh at the irony of two of the bachelors he actually got along with happened to fall for his friends, but it’s not like he wanted to be with them anyways.

And that’s where Lord Grimshaw was still trying to fit in. It’s not like Harry didn’t have things in common with him, but it was clear that Nick was still romantically interested in him and did not understand Harry’s hints at friendship. Hopefully, he might have understood by now. Harry was consistently turning down dates with him, using meetings with Louis as an excuse to avoid them.

Now Harry wanted to enjoy himself at the garden party, already seeing his grandmother’s tent and speed walking towards it.

“Oh you do look wonderful, darling,” the Queen exclaimed as she saw his outfit. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

“Thank you, grandma,” he smiled.

“What do you think, Louis?” he heard her ask, and realized Louis was standing behind him, whipping his head around to see him.

“Very pretty,” Louis smiled, eyes clearly grazing over his body. “I think he looks gorgeous.”

“Thank you,” Harry preened, trying to ignore how his chest bubbled with excitement at his words.

The rest of the party was a success, with Harry going around the tables to talk with families again, all of them so happy to have the prince in their presence. He even surprised some by remembering them from the ball, and even initiated a game of tag for the children, which left him breathless as Liam and Zayn played with them as well. Harry thought the evening would go unblemished, until Niall nudged him to look at the stage.

Shit. For some reason, Nick was on it asking for the microphone from the DJ. Before Harry could send Liam to get him down or something, the man began to speak.

“Hello, everyone! I’m Lord Grimshaw, and I just wanted to give a round of applause for the royal family for throwing such a wonderful garden party,” he said as the crowd joined him in clapping.

Harry thought he was in the clear once he was done with that, but then Nick started to talk more. “I absolutely love Genovia, and a part of me wishes I could stay here forever. But duty calls and I must return to England soon – a jet is waiting for me as we speak - so before I go back home,” he continued. “I would like to ask someone a very special question.”

Harry felt his face flush. Oh no.

“Prince Harry, you have made my time in Genovia feel almost like home, and I would love to live here by your side. Will you marry me?”

Harry almost dropped his mimosa glass as the crowd gasped.

“Please don’t give me an answer now,” Nick said. “I want you to think about it. But I just needed everyone here to know what my intentions are.”

Would it have killed him to do this in private? Just as he was fish mouthing, Harry was handed a microphone by one of the staff. “Thank you, Lord Grimshaw,” he said quickly before shoving the mic away.

Everyone clapped as Nick got off the stage and rushed over to Harry, weaving through the crowd as Harry simply stood in shock and slight nausea as he approached. “Sorry to do it like that, love, but it had to be done. I’ll be waiting for your answer once I come back in August. Sound good?”

Harry looked around and saw most of the staff standing there flabbergasted, including Louis. “I shall let you know,” he answered simply, allowing Nick to kiss his hand before he walked away.

Liam, Zayn, and Niall all walked up to him, each still looking shocked.

“Are you okay?” Zayn asked.

“What the hell are you going to say?” went Niall.

“Does that really count as a proposal?” Liam asked. “It was so tacky.”

“Um,” was all Harry could say. Weren’t you supposed to feel all bubbly inside after getting proposed to? Not wanting to crawl into a hole and wait it out? “I think I need to take a walk? I’ll see you all after that.” They all nodded as he walked away, placing his glass on a nearby table.

He walked towards one of the large cherry trees that was across the field, not caring that his feet already hurt from walking in his oxfords all day. He really needed new ones, but he didn’t care. His mind was more worried about what the hell he was going to do about that proposal. Eventually he reached the swing that was roped on one of branches, swaying on it as he sat in deep thought.

“So you got a proposal you wanted?” he heard after a while, looking up to see Louis approaching.

“Hi,” he mumbled. “I-I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? Are you going to accept it or not?”

“Looks like I have to accept it, don’t I?” Harry said in disbelief. “If I want to be the prince.”

“You shouldn’t marry someone because of a stupid rule, Harry.”

“But I want to make my grandmother – and my father, for that matter – proud! And I guess I need to sacrifice my one chance of getting married for love…” he trailed off. He had meant to say that he was willing to give it up, but he just couldn’t. Either he had to accept the proposal from Nick, or risk losing the crown.

“But you don’t want to do that,” Louis said softly.

“Well what do you suggest?” Harry spat. “Because I know you already have a low opinion of me for even considering getting this crown in the first place, but there’s not much I can do when it comes to the marriage rule. I have to be engaged in order to accept the crown.”

“Look, princess, I might have-”

“Did you see how he dressed?” one woman giggled. They both turned their heads to see a group of women walking out of the palace and back to the party. The tree trunk was large enough to cover them from the women, so they wouldn’t have seen them. Were they talking about him?

“Honestly,” a brunette in a tight, white dress replied, her hands raised like a velociraptor as she tried to tiptoe through the grass, “and those pearls! I knew he was gay, but did he have to show it like that? Why can’t he be one of those non feminine gay men? Makes it easier on all of us if he was.”

Harry felt his heart sink, fresh tears springing in his eyes. He hadn’t heard anyone talk about his clothes like that in a long time, and it brought back the painful memories of when he first started to dress how he liked, and coupled with the confusion of why people felt the need to comment badly on it.

“Probably the American influence on him,” the other woman replied. “Isn’t a true Genovian and couldn’t even stay fully British!”

“Just another stereotypically gay millennial coming to sit on our throne.”

“The throne! He’ll probably want a-”

Harry heard enough.

“Excuse me?” he shouted. The women turned to face him, their faces instantly turning to horror as they realized he had heard.

“Oh, Your Grace! we didn’t mean-”

“I just want you all to know that I dress for _no one_. Not you, not my friends, not my family. I dress for me. I like how I dress,” he said to one woman. “And I certainly have better taste than you. And if any of you aren’t going to like having a king who dresses like me, or likes cock like me, I suggest you find another country to live in.”

And before he could let them say anything else, he calmly walked away towards the garden maze, not bothering to hear whatever they were saying. At least he did hear Louis’ voice in the distance berating them as well, something about how there’s nothing wrong with being “stereotypically” gay, and that gave him a little bit of relief. But right now, he wanted to be alone, and found a fountain where he could have a good cry in peace.

He didn’t know how much time passed until he heard a familiar voice nearby. “Harry?”

He looked up to see Louis again, approaching slowly while offering him a handkerchief, which he readily accepted. He dabbed his eyes and blew his nose, bringing his knees to his chest in the hopes he could turn so small he could disappear.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that,” Louis said softly. “I told Liam what happened, and he had them escorted off the castle grounds. I told them they’d have to apologize to you on their knees if they ever want to be invited here again.”

Harry chuckled. “I don’t care. Really.”

“Your tears say otherwise, love,” Louis said as he sat down next to him.

“I’m used to it. You think I haven’t gotten weird stares about my clothes before? It happens. I know. I just thought… I don’t know. I just thought I wouldn’t have to deal with that in Genovia. That everyone wouldn’t judge me without even knowing me.”

“Come here,” Louis whispered, opening one arm for Harry to lean in.

Without even thinking, Harry accepted and let out one more sob. Somehow, breathing in Louis’ cologne comforted him, and after wiping his eyes again, he felt better just sitting there, leaning on his shoulder.

“I know I used to judge you as well,” Louis said. “But it was never based on anything you wore or did, princess. You have the most beautiful outfits. Don’t let anyone convince you otherwise.”

“Thank you,” Harry mumbled, feeling fresh tears spring up at the kind words. He was just a mess today.

“You’re welcome,” Louis said softly.

He didn’t know why, but Harry chose that moment to look up at him, realizing their faces were close together. “No, really,” he sniffed. “Thank you, Louis.”

The other man must’ve realized the proximity as well, because Harry’s insides felt like goo thanks to the softest gaze Louis was giving him.

“Princess,” he whispered. And Harry felt his heart melt like wax near a flame. Maybe this was it, maybe he’d finally know the way Louis’ lips felt against his.

But before either of them got closer, Harry wobbled so much he lost his balance and started to fall into the fountain, grabbing Louis as well as they tumbled into the water.

“What the fuck?” Harry sputtered as he came up for air. “You-”

“Harry!” Louis gasped, coughing water out of his mouth.

“You almost kissed me!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Louis said with a head shake, already getting up from the water and offering to pull Harry up.

“Oh fuck it,” Harry grumbled as he took his hand. “Be a liar then.” He had enough for today and just wanted to cuddle with Rose on his bed and go to sleep. He walked back to the castle, dripping wet, hoping that no one from the party had seen him. But with his luck, Queen Mary was just going back out to the party, jaw dropping as she saw Harry.

“Do I want to know?” she asked.

Harry shook his head as one of the maids put a towel around his shivering shoulders, even if it was a balmy day. Liam and Niall appeared out of nowhere, noticing that Louis was behind them as well. Harry scowled at him just to make him feel guilty.

“I’d just like to go to my room, grandma,” Harry replied softly.

“Of course, dear,” the Queen said, “and I’ll come visit you later. But go get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold!”

Harry nodded, walking up the steps as some servants followed him. All he wanted now was to go to sleep with Rose in his arms. He wished today had never happened.

❈

“What happened?”

A few weeks passed since the garden party, and everything seemed to return back to normal. It looks like Louis never wanted to talk about their almost kiss, and Harry let it slide. Not because he didn’t want to talk about it, but he had more pressing matters to worry about then whether or not Louis actually wanted to kiss him. Like Nick’s proposal, and what the fuck he was going to do about it. He knew he didn’t want to accept, but if he wanted to be a prince, what other choice did he have?

As he thought about his choices, he noticed a bunch of servants rushing down the hallway past him, looking back to see his grandmother running towards him as well.

“Some of the staff’s rooms have been flooded,” The Queen muttered. “Never trust plumbers of the family! One burst pipe and suddenly my staff have no rooms to go to.”

“What?” Harry frowned, following her down until she went with the other servants. And sure enough, there was about two inches of water in the staff hallway, flooding around as people hurried to get their stuff out. He grimaced as he realized Louis’ rooms were in this wing as well. “What’s going to happen then?”

“James!” the Queen called out, the man emerging from one of the rooms.

“Rooms equipped with their things should be ready tomorrow, Your Majesty.”

“But where shall they sleep in the meantime?” She asked. “The guestrooms are all filled, and I don’t want to cramp them in some of the smaller rooms in the west wing.”

And that’s when Harry got an idea. “In one of the ballrooms perhaps?”

“Ballrooms?”

“Yes? I could do like a – slumber party? We get out as many air mattresses as possible and just have a fun night entertaining the staff. We can have the entertainment in one ballroom and set up the mattresses in the other so people can rest if needed!”

“You’d do this?” the Queen asked.

Harry’s mind was going a million miles a minute, already outlining everything he needed for the night. “Yes,” he nodded. “I want to.”

And so the Queen agreed happily, letting Harry make all the arrangements for the night.

❈

“He’s _what_?”

Thankfully, Liam’s room hadn’t been affected by the flood since it was in an upper floor, so Louis was able to bring most of his clothes out of the room and into his until his other room was ready.

“Throwing a slumber party!” Liam giggled as he pulled on his Batman plush bottoms. “He’s going to sleep with all of us in the ballroom and make sure we’re comfortable for the night. Come along and don’t be such a stick in the mud.”

Louis wouldn’t be such a stick in the mud if his fucking room hadn’t flooded, but he chose some flannel pants and an old band shirt and started to change into it. “Fine,” he grumbled.

They walked down to the correct ballroom together, the smell of popcorn and sweets becoming stronger. Louis’ eyes widened when they finally reached the doors, looking around to the beautifully decorated place. Streamers of all colors were hung around, popcorn stands at every corner, a stage set up near the back, and the lights were dimmed as the DJ – who he noticed was Oli – played tunes overhead.

What he also didn’t expect was to see Harry in a loose band shirt (probably Stevie Nicks from the looks of it) and wearing the tiniest of plush, blue shorts. He got an eyeful of his thick thighs, a tattoo on one of them that he couldn’t distinguish. Which only made him want to get closer. Which only made his mouth slightly water as he kept staring at his thighs.

“Hi lads!” Harry grinned. “Glad you could make it.”

“As if we’d miss this,” Liam grinned, Louis following his gaze as he spotted Prince Zayn across the room.

“No wonder you wanted to come,” he muttered under his breath before turning back to the prince. “It looks really nice, Harry. You’ve out done yourself.”

“Thank you, Louis,” he smiled, cheeks already a little flushed, eyes sparkling. Louis hated how badly he wanted to kiss him right there.

And he had to admit that the night was fun. There were carnival games set up around the ballroom, with Louis winning a few himself as he challenged Calvin and Stan. He saw Niall and Lewis walking around as well, laughing at whatever they were talking about. And, of course, Liam never leaving Zayn’s side. He found it funny that the bachelors they’d initially chosen for Harry ended up with others, but Harry didn’t seem to mind it. And Louis didn’t know if he was projecting his own bias or not, but he was sure that Harry didn’t care for Lord Grimshaw that much, either.

Later on in the night, as more of the older members of staff retired to the other ballroom to sleep, the rest sat in front of the stage as they watched people lip sync to popular songs or sing karaoke. Liam and Zayn did their own version of “Cry Me A River” with their shared falsettos hitting every note better than Justin’s, which only made Louis wonder if Harry had a singing voice as well. And he couldn’t stop staring at the way Harry laughed so hard while Niall and Lewis lip synced to “Barbie Girl”, with Lewis doing Barbie’s parts.

“I think it’s time,” Calvin said into the mic after a few more people went up, “that our lovely prince joined us on stage as well?”

Harry shook his head, but Liam was already pushing him on stage. Again, Louis got a glimpse of those glorious thighs.

“Your Grace,” Calvin said as he pushed the upside down top hat to him. “Pick a name for someone to join you.”

“Alright,” Harry giggled, rummaging around until he pulled a folded piece of paper. “Louis!”

Oh no. This wasn’t going to end well. He tried not to get up from the floor, but Stan kicked him until he stood and walked over to the stage.

“Sing Grease!” someone shouted.

“Louis was Danny in a school play!” Liam shouted.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Harry whispered.

Louis sighed. “I won’t let you down, princess.” And the dimples that came out again. He missed them.

“Okay,” Harry grinned.

They waited until the music started, watching as Harry cocked out his hip as he stared at him.

 _“I got chills that are multiplying.”_ Louis mouthed along. _“And I’m losing control. Cause the power you’re supplying. It’s electrifying!”_

 _“You better shape up_ ,” Harry batted his eyes as he looked over his shoulder. _“Cause I need a man._ _And my heart is set on you_!” he pointed to Louis. _“You better shape up. You better understand. To my heart I must be true.”_

 _“Nothing left. Nothing left for me to do_!”

There was something about how cheeky Harry looked as he sang along to Sandy’s part that got Louis going, and made him play the attraction within Danny much more believable than he did in school. So he just let himself ogle Harry all he wanted, and the prince was clearly enjoying every second of it.

 _“You're the one that I want!”_ they both mouthed along as Harry started a rhythm with his hips that Louis followed with his own. _“Oo-oo-oo, honey! The one that I want. Oo-oo-oo, honey! The one that I want.”_

Harry ended up dancing backwards as Louis followed him around the stage, and then Harry approached him while Louis had to dance backwards, laughing as they did.

_“Oo-oo-oo, the one I need. Oh, yes, indeed!”_

They continued to perform together, with Louis somehow finding a chair he could sit in for a few moments while Harry danced around him during his solos. He really didn’t mind when Harry brought his socked foot up to his thigh, because then Louis got an eyeful of his plump, golden thigh so close to his face.

They ended the song with Harry jumping into his arms, like the movie, twirling him around the stage. And Louis had to hold back a moan as he grabbed onto Harry’s bum to hold him up, hearing the crowd clap as it ended while Harry was panting in his arms. They shared eye contact for a few more seconds until he put him down, swallowing as he did so. Yeah, he knew exactly how he felt about Harry now.

And as they went to the other ballroom to finally get some shut eye, Louis couldn’t help staring at Harry as he slept on the air mattress beside his own, watching as he breathed in and out, curls a mess over his head. And, of course, his adorable cat sleeping on his chest. He was truly fucked.

❈

A few days went by and the staff were moved into other rooms in the other south wing, so that meant Harry got to see Louis less and less. It’s not like they didn’t see each other anyways because of their meetings, but Harry still liked to see him as he walked down the halls, not caring that his heart leapt every time he saw him down the hall.

Their little karaoke together just threw his feelings into a muck, and he just wanted to get his head straight. He knew he cared for Louis, despite their misgivings at first, but he didn’t know if Louis even wanted him in that way, and he didn’t feel like having his first actual heartbreak now.

Tonight, one of the members of Parliament was throwing a ball again, but Harry didn’t feel like going. He dressed up for it anyway and attended, but once he found Zayn, they decided to leave the party with Liam in tow.

“What are you going to do about Nick, Harry?” Zayn asked as Liam went to get some snacks.

Harry grimaced in response. A lot of people asked him about Nick during the ball, and all he could do was nod and say he was going to give his answer soon. “I don’t know. Don’t really want to marry him, either.” He hadn’t tried to think of it too much, because there really seemed to be no solution to it. Unless someone else proposed. But he doubted the one person he would’ve accepted would actually do it.

“But-” and that’s when they heard something near the window. Frowning, Harry looked over and saw another pebble hit the glass, walking over to see what was going on. His eyes widened as saw who was down there, rushing to open the window.

“Louis?” Harry whispered. “What the hell are you doing?”

Louis coughed into his fist. He was standing below the window in a knit jumper, hair tousled and wearing jeans. “I need to speak with you.”

“Now?” Harry hissed as he looked around. How has security not seen him yet?

“Now.”

“Why?”

“It’s- important.”

Harry leaned back into the room, looking over at Zayn. “What should I do?”

“Well,” Zayn said as he eyed the window. “Do you really want to go back to a stuffy party or do you want to go off into the night and spend it with your own Prince Charming?”

Louis. Louis was always the answer. “But what about Liam?” Harry whispered, eyeing the door. “He’s never going to let me go out there alone, and if I’m gone he’ll have the entire national guard looking for us!”

“Leave Liam to me,” Zayn grinned. “I’ll make sure no one notices that you’re gone.”

“Are you sure he’s not your official boyfriend now?” He asked with an arched brow.

“Maybe,” Zayn huffed. “But that’s none of your business, Haz.”

Harry didn’t know what exactly to expect on that, but he shrugged as he went to change into some more comfortable clothing, trading his suit for a comfortable wool cardigan. Making sure he had his phone in his pocket, he quickly hugged Zayn before sticking one of his legs out of the window.

Thankfully, there were a few vines that were hanging near his window that he could grab a hold of. He grabbed one easily, making sure he was holding it firmly as he wiggled completely out of the window and transferred himself onto another vine.

“Be careful, Haz,” Louis warned.

Harry huffed as he looked down, clutching the vine for his dear life. “Well how else am I supposed to get down?”

“I’m just telling you to hold on-”

And like fate would have it, one of the vines snapped and Harry ended up falling. Luckily he was already close to the ground, but he still fell straight into Louis’ arms as they tumbled to the ground together.

“Sorry,” Harry grumbled into his chest, already loving how good he smelled.

“I’ll always be here to catch you, princess,” Louis huffed out. “Now let’s get out of here.”

Louis led him to some nearby trees that had two horses tied up, telling him to mount one as he did the other. “Where are we going?” Harry giggled once he was in the saddle.

“Surprise,” Louis grinned, telling his horse to go as Harry’s followed. They went down a path that led to the forest, Harry loving the way the night air felt on his face. Thanks to the royal lifestyle, he couldn’t remember the last time he was out alone without having his guards around him. For once, this felt like he wasn’t a prince anymore, and he could just choose to be with who he wanted.

They ended up by some trees near a river, and Harry couldn’t help how his stomach did backflips as he noticed how beautifully soft Louis looked in the moonlight. The night was so quiet except for the songs of some crickets in the distance or the hoots of some owls. He watched as he pulled out a blanket and laid it out on the grass, gesturing for Harry to sit.

“So,” Harry began as Louis passed him a cloth bag filled with trail mix. “Why are we out here for?”

“I- um. I want to apologize.”

“For?” Harry glanced at him, putting an m&m in his mouth.

“Everything. I never should have judged you from the start.”

Oh. He never thought he would actually hear those words. “Thank you. I really appreciate it.” He had already forgiven him weeks ago, if he was honest, but he liked knowing that Louis still wanted to apologize.

“It was entirely not your fault, alright?” Louis exhaled. “It’s just that…” His eyes went down to his hands as he picked out an almond from his bag.

Harry frowned. “What?” He found himself leaning closer, as if that would help him hear better.

“You reminded me of someone that I used to know.”

“Oh,” Harry said with a head tilt. It never really occurred to him that Louis wouldn’t like him because of another person. “Why?”

“It’s,” Louis sighed. “A long story.”

“We have all night, Louis.” And he really wanted to hear why on earth this person brought back bad memories to him.

“I had a boyfriend,” he began. “We met in grade school and he was… my life back then. I didn’t think I could ever love someone as much as him. We planned to be together forever, going to the same university, getting married eventually, start a family, everything that a lifetime together entailed. I think I even started to think of names for our future kids,” he said with a self-deprecating laugh. “So stupid.”

“That’s not stupid,” Harry said softly. “You were in love.”

“I thought I was,” Louis said with a head shake. “But looking back, I wasn’t. I think the infatuation got to my head. Anyways, we went to uni together here, just the one in the capital city where almost everyone in Genovia went. The summer before our second year started, he told me he was going to study in Texas for a semester and he’d be back for Christmas.

Harry nodded for him to continue.

“Thought I would surprise him one time, and I actually flew to see him. Found him sucking some random lad in the back of the club, and that effectively ended our relationship for good. I guess I was holding him back or something, because he ended up staying at that university for the rest of his degree. I don’t even think he’s come back to Genovia since then. So you see, I’ve never had a good relationship with the U.S. It’s dumb, but I guess I thought the country took him away from me, even though I know that’s not true. He was always just a dickhead who didn’t love me.”

“I’m… sorry, Louis,” Harry replied, crunching at the nut in his mouth. “You didn’t deserve to lose him like that at all. But… why did you still treat me like that? I wasn’t him.”

Louis sighed, shaking his head. “Because I found you really attractive – and still do – and your story just reminded me so much of him that I couldn’t find myself falling for someone like him again. But, Harry, you’re nothing like him.”

Harry pouted in response, feeling his cheeks blush at the compliment. “I would hope so,” he grumbled. “Still wasn’t fair for you to judge me like that. I’d never ‘want’ to be American. I’m British, and Genovian. I just liked studying there for the fun of it. Didn’t mean that was my home.”

“Even if you wanted to live in the states I still shouldn’t have judged you, Harry,” Louis said. “That’s why I just want to apologize for everything. Even if it didn’t make you feel bad.”

He didn’t know what else to say. It only created annoyance for him, if anything. But at least now he knew what exactly made Louis act that way, even if it didn’t make total sense. “You’re forgiven, Louis, honestly.”

“Okay,” Louis said, giving him a small smile.

Harry put his bag down and scooted closer to Louis, with their thighs almost touching. “So, you thought I was attractive?”

“Insanely,” Louis answered with zero hesitation. “When I first had to find pictures of you online, I knew you were gorgeous. But I don’t think it fully set in until I actually met you in person at that hotel, and I swear my mouth watered. But I also knew your story at that point, and I was determined not to get involved with you in that way. Besides you being the prince and all.”

“And now?”

Louis raised his gaze to meet Harry’s, his blue eyes meeting his green. “Now,” he said softly. “I think you’re the prettiest person I know, and I fell harder for you than I ever thought I would. I don’t even know if you feel the same, but I know that what I feel for you is immensely more than I’ve ever felt for anyone, Harry.”

“You must be truly dense,” Harry whispered, heartbeat in his ears. “If you think I don’t feel the same way towards you.”

“You do?”

Harry wanted to snort and show him a ten slide PowerPoint of all the ways he cares for him, but then all he could look at was Louis’ lips, and decided to press them against his own as he leaned over instead. He could feel Louis’ breath hitch before he melted into the kiss, feeling the way Louis’ hand came up to stroke his cheek.

They were both panting by the time Harry pulled away, loving how dilated Louis’ pupils were now. “Does that answer your question?” Harry asked with a smirk.

“Maybe,” Louis grinned. “I need another to make sure.”

Harry laughed, launching himself in his arms and giving him an even deeper kiss this time, lips sliding around as Louis’ tongue slipped in his mouth. Harry nipped at his lip when they pulled away again, still panting as before.

“I care for you so much, Louis,” Harry said against his mouth. “So. So. So. Much.”

“Then please don’t marry Nick,” Louis said, holding him tighter. Harry was now straddling his thighs, sitting comfortably as Louis had his arms around him.

“Did you think I wanted to when I knew what I felt for you?” Harry snorted, leaning over to nuzzle his cheek. “If I didn’t know what you felt, I would’ve probably gone through with it for the sake of the crown and knowing I could never have you. But now that I do…” he trailed off.

“You want me too?” he offered.

“Yeah,” Harry breathed out. “I want you a lot. But if I don’t accept his proposal, then I don’t know how I’m going to face Parliament.” He was already thinking of how disappointed everyone would be, including himself, if he couldn’t end up with his rightful title. “I do love Genovia, and I do want to make this my home. But if they won’t let me rule without-”

“I’ll do it.”

Harry blinked back at him. “What?”

“Harry,” Louis said with a shaky breath, running his hands down his back. “I didn’t think I could fall for you like this, or that you could care for me. But… I do see a future with you. I can propose to you truly later, but I could get you a promise ring if that’s enough for Parliament. And I think you falling for a Genovian would look better.”

“Are you serious?” he whispered. It wasn’t necessarily an engagement, but he’d have anything with Louis as long as it meant to be with him. And Harry didn’t even want an engagement to begin with, he’d wait as long as he must for that to happen. He wanted to properly date Louis for the time being.

“Yeah, princess,” he said softly, leaning over to kiss him again. Harry really wouldn’t mind if all their moments were spent like this, just kissing softly in the moonlight, not having a care for the world. “So do you want to be um- pre engaged with me?”

“I’ll be pre-engaged with you,” Harry giggled, kissing him again. “I’m pretty sure that’s just called dating, though.”

Louis shook his head. “Nah,” he licked the other man’s nose. “Dating implies that I’m still thinking about whether to spend the rest of my life with you yet. Pre-engaged means I’m going to propose to you, properly and privately, eventually. Because I do know I want to marry you.”

Harry felt his heart swell as he kept talking, already thinking of how exciting their “pre-engagement” was going to be. He ended up getting off Louis and simply cuddling by his side as they ate the rest of the trail mix together, giggling as they fed each other.

“I watched Eroda,” Louis said suddenly as he plopped a raisin into Harry’s mouth.

Harry’s eyes widened as he almost choked on it. He never thought he’d have to talk about his film with Louis, or that he’d even watch it. “Why?” he squeaked out.

“I had to find out everything about you, Harry. That includes things you’ve put out for the world to see.”

Oh. Well he should’ve thought Louis would eventually see it but… “Did you-um. Like it?” He suddenly felt like all the praise that he received in the comments meant nothing if Louis himself didn’t like it as well.

“I loved it, princess,” he smiled. “You have such a gift with film. The way the story played out? I haven’t seen that many short films before, but you had every second of my attention, and I could see the level of detail you put into it. I think you could’ve frozen every shot and framed it. It was just that beautiful.”

And that was the highest praise Harry could’ve ever received. “I actually wanted to get my degree in film,” Harry sighed with a smile. “But since I’m good at maths my advisors pushed me into economics.”

“Really?” Louis replied, the surprise evident in his voice. “I didn’t know that. I thought you wanted that kind of job once you moved back to London.”

Harry shook his head. “Not really. I guess learning I was a prince came at the right time in my career. And I got to meet you because of it,” he said with a shy smile. Suddenly he felt Louis’ kiss him again, sighing as he melted into his arms again.

“I’m glad I met you too, princess,” Louis murmured against his lips.

“I love that you call me that,” Harry whispered.

“Really?” Louis chuckled. “And here I was thinking you just let me do it for fun.”

“I mean,” Harry laughed, “I did. But uh- I really liked it too.”

“Good to know,” he replied, kissing him again.

After a while they shifted positions on the blanket, Louis on his back while Harry rested on his chest between his legs. Hearing his heartbeat against his ear was so relaxing, and it almost lulled Harry to sleep. “Can I ask you something?” Louis asked suddenly.

Harry nodded.

“Why haven’t you slept with anyone yet? I’m just judging you, by the way. I just haven’t met that many people haven’t had sex at our age.”

Harry shrugged. He hadn’t really thought about it all these years, but he knew he had a reason. “I didn’t feel like it. It just feels so… intimate you know? And I don’t judge people who just do it with whoever, but I just wanted to save it for someone special and that I felt comfortable enough with.”

“And you never found a person like that?”

“Nope,” Harry said with a head shake. “I thought there were some nice ones, but never ones that I really wanted to do it with.” And he didn’t want to say it aloud yet, but he was sure he wanted to lose it to Louis.

“I still can’t get that imagine out of my head with you and your vibrators, though.”

“Shut up,” Harry groaned, turning his face to look at him, chin resting on his chest. “You weren’t supposed to know that!”

“I’m just teasing,” Louis giggled, running a hand over his cheek. “I just love seeing you blush.”

“Thanks,” Harry smiled. “I can’t believe you’re basically my fiancé before we even started dating for real.”

“That’s the life of a prince, love,” Louis said. “Everything is backwards around here. Just have to get used to it.”

And as Harry found himself falling asleep, feeling the happiest he’s ever been against Louis’ chest. And probably the safest he’s ever felt. Maybe that’s what it felt like having a soulmate; just being in total bliss before sleep overtakes you.

❈

“Thank you for last night,” Harry whispered, noticing the blush on the other man’s face.

They woke up earlier in each other’s arms, still on their blanket under the tree. It felt magical in a way, seeing Louis as the very first thing in the morning, all soft haired and sleepy eyed. He wanted to do that for the rest of his life, if he’ll let him. After they collected their things, they then rode back to the castle, Louis holding the reins of both horses so he could lead them to the stables while Harry went back inside.

“You’re very welcome, princess,” Louis said softly.

And before Louis could react, Harry quickly pecked him on the lips and scurried away, looking behind to see Louis touch the spot over his cheek.

He ran back inside, hoping none of the servants would see him as he slinked away to his room, quickly closing it behind him, undressing out of his clothes so he could take a bath.

“So, got laid?” came a voice.

Harry yelped as he went to cover himself. He let out a breath once he saw it was Zayn sitting on his bed. “A little warning that you’re here would be nice, Zee,” Harry mumbled as he took off his socks.

“Always be aware of your surroundings, princeling,” Zayn shrugged. “But you haven’t answered my question.”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Harry smiled, remembering last night.

“Ohhh kissing. How _erotic_.” Zayn laughed.

It was. In its own way. But Harry didn’t want to explain that at eight in the morning. “How’d you get Liam to not come after me?” he asked instead.

“Blew him, ate his ass,” Zayn shrugged. “Take your pick of what you want to hear. Either way, you were the last thing on his mind last night.”

Harry gagged as he continued to walk around the room.

“Point is, he’s sleeping like a baby thanks to me but he should be up soon. So take that shower and act like nothing has happened.”

“Thanks a billion, Zayn,” Harry sang as he walked into his en suite. He bathed in his rose scented lotion as he thought about Louis again, suddenly feeling his cock stir. He thought about the way he looked, his hair, the softness of his blue eyes. He couldn’t really ignore it, not when he finally got to taste Louis’ lips on his own, and brought himself off with Louis’ name on his lips.

The rest of the morning went as nothing happened, until Louis appeared for their daily meeting, and Harry rushed over to answer the door.

“Hi,” Harry said.

He loved the way Louis’ face softened.

“Hello, princess,” he said as he wrapped a hand around his waist and kissed him.

“Missed you,” Harry whispered against his lips.

“It hasn’t even been two hours,” Louis snickered, pecking him again. “That hung up over me?”

Harry hugged him tighter, relishing how nice it felt to be in the other man’s arms. “As if you’re not over me,” he said with a playful eyeroll.

James came in after a few minutes, Harry sitting a respectable distance away from Louis so as not to arise suspicion. But they still stole some glances as Niall came in with the rest of his staff and went over what they had to prepare for.

“Harry,” Niall said as he leafed through some papers. “Nick called to say he would arrive here next week, and is eagerly awaiting your answer.”

Oh. He frowned as he looked over at Louis, who was frowning as well.

“Can you call Lord Grimshaw for me?” Harry asked James. “I have something I need to tell him.”

“Good news I hope?”

“Good news indeed,” he said with a smile.

❈

“So how’s it going with Harry?” Liam asked one morning.

Louis continued to eat his toast. “What are you talking about, mate?”

“Don’t play stupid,” Liam laughed. “I’m his bodyguard, and I know you two finally got your shit together.”

“Since when?” Louis asked with narrowed eyes.

“Since… well I don’t really remember. At least last week after the ball, I know you two were something by then. And we all know he’s been considerably happier since he declined Lord Grimshaw’s proposal last week.”

So Liam still didn’t know about their little nightly rendezvous. Good. “Well we’re just perfectly good friends now, Li.” They agreed that they wouldn’t tell people they were dating just yet, still wanting to keep it between them. But looks like having so many people under one large roof was possibly going to ruin that plan. “But if Harry is glowing more than usual, I don’t see what that has to do with me.”

“Sure,” Liam scoffed. “As if you wouldn’t know. And I didn’t even describe him as glowing to begin with, you lovesick fool.”

Louis started to fish mouth as he felt his face flush, but thankfully someone came to interrupt them.

“Good morning, Your Grace,” one of the cooks said behind them. They turned to see Harry emerge from the staircase, looking bright in an orange rainbow shirt with white shorts.

“Good morning!” Harry smiled, briskly walking over to Louis’ table by the large windows.

“Good morning, Harry,” Liam said with a smirk. “We were just talking about you.”

“Good morning, Liam,” Harry nodded, not even looking at him as he stared at Louis. “Louis, I need- wait you were talking about me?”

“Never mind that,” Louis started. “What did you need, lov- Your Grace.” He quickly corrected himself, eliciting an eyebrow raise from Liam.

Harry looked around at their table. “Oh I didn’t mean to interrupt your breakfast…” he trailed off.

“I’m basically finished,” Louis said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “Now, is something wrong?”

Harry shook his head. “I just need to show you something? If we can go back upstairs.”

“Of course,” Louis nodded. “See ya, Liam.”

“Bye, Liam!” Harry called out.

“Not together my ass,” Louis heard Liam mutter as they walked away together.

As they walked down the hallways together, Louis’ hand itched to grab Harry’s and walk around like the couple they were, but they both knew it was best that they don’t yet. Harry opened the doors to the library, looking around to make sure no one was around before letting Louis inside.

“What happened, love?” Louis asked as Harry dragged him to one of the sofas. He knew it couldn’t have been that serious if Harry was so calm, but he still wanted to know.

“My grandmother!” he said frantically. “She’s- She’s getting married! To Charles!”

Louis’ jaw dropped. “What?”

“I was walking to her rooms, right? I had to talk about this fundraiser the Prime Minister wanted to run and some ideas that I came up with and James told me she had a free slot in her schedule right now so I decided to take advantage of that. And I forgot to knock so I just walked in and she was just standing there embracing Charles! They were both surprised to see me and Charles left – but not before kissing her on the _mouth_ – and then she started explaining how he proposed to her last night and that they wanted to get married next week and she wanted me there and…”

“Breathe, love,” Louis said softly.

Harry took a breath before continuing. “Well, looks like we’re going to a wedding next week! I knew there was something going on between her and Charles but I never thought they’d actually get married. And I know I’ve only known her for a few months now but she is my grandmother and I just want her to be happy, you know? So I’m happy for her, but just a little in shock.”

“That’s okay, Haz,” Louis nodded. “I know it’s a bit of a shock, but here in the palace… we kind of always knew they’d end up together. Charles has been in love with her for so long.”

“Really?” Harry gasped. “How long?”

Louis let out a whistle. “Well, since I could remember really. When I started working at the palace Liam didn’t even have to tell me that Charles was in love with her. My father and uncle worked here as well before retiring, and they told me the same when I asked. You could see it in the way he stared at her all the time, so I guess it suited for him to be her bodyguard. He would definitely sacrifice his own life before letting anything bad happen to Queen Mary.”

“But… I thought she loved the King?” Harry murmured.

“Remember they had an arranged marriage,” Louis explained. “I don’t claim to know what the queen’s feelings have been throughout the years, but we’ve always assumed she cared for him too. King Peter was the father of her children so I’m sure she felt some kind of love for him. But I do think she’s loved Charles ever since they met.”

“Oh,” Harry whispered. “I guess… people don’t always marry their soulmates.”

“And imagine meeting your soulmate while married,” Louis said. He didn’t want to think of how that situation could’ve mirrored their own, with Harry married to someone he didn’t love while Louis, a servant all the same, was his actual love. Thinking of Harry with someone other than him was enough to make his stomach turn, so he just focused on the present. Like the way Harry was looking at him, his face deep in thought as well.

“I’m glad that didn’t happen to me,” Harry answered, meeting his gaze. “I want- I want to marry you. Eventually.”

“I’m glad you think so, love,” Louis said, leaning over to peck his lips. “Because it’d break my heart if I had to see you marry someone else.”

When Harry had called to decline Nick’s proposal, Louis couldn’t help but feel his chest swell as he truly realized Harry would be free to officially court. As soon as they could announce it, Louis could hold his hand in public, declare his love, basically tell everyone that Harry belonged to him and him only.

Harry shook his head. “I’ll never break your heart, Louis. Never.”

Louis had only meant it in jest but seeing how passionately Harry looked in his stare just brought a lump to his throat. He was truly, truly in love with the most adorable man he’d ever met, and he just happened to be the Prince of Genovia.

“And I’ll never break yours, Harry,” he said softly, kissing him again. And if they ended up kissing for a lot longer than they needed as he laid Harry back against the sofa, it’s a good thing they locked the door on the way in.

❈

“I’m so bored,” Harry muttered.

Two weeks had passed since Harry called to reject Nick’s proposal, and thankfully Nick didn’t take it to heart. He simply cancelled his trip back to Genovia, and he wished him well. The Queen looked relieved when Harry told her, and when she asked if he already had someone in mind that he wanted to marry, he simply nodded and said he would tell her eventually.

Meanwhile, Harry was spending every night with Louis. They didn’t want to tell people, liking how it was their little secret, so they stayed in Harry’s room to watch movies, have food brought up, or simply lay around making out on his bed. Even Rose enjoyed having Louis around, purring whenever he came into the room and immediately went to his lap when he sat down. Harry liked knowing that Rose approved of Louis as well, as she was basically his child.

“I’m taking a holiday with Lewis,” Niall told him one day.

“Really?” Harry said, trying to act shocked. “I had no idea you two were a thing.”

“Don’t sass, Haz,” Niall laughed. “Yeah we were figuring out what we wanted to be during the summer and all, but I think we’re really made for each other. So I want to have two weeks off soon so I can travel with him.”

“Well you’re free to go when you need, Ni,” Harry smiled. “I just want you to be happy.”

And that’s why Niall and Lewis got to babysit Rose while Harry, Louis, Liam, and Zayn left Genovia to attend Queen Mary’s secret wedding. The couple decided to marry in Quebec, a city that apparently meant something significantly to both of them, because they were planning to honeymoon in the Canadian countryside after the ceremony.

But he wouldn’t have wanted anyone else besides Louis standing there next to him as he watched his grandmother get married to the love of her life, wearing a yellow gown as she said her vows. One day he’d ask what their true story behind them was, but he resolved to clap and throw flowers on them as they kissed, with Liam serving as the best man for Charles, who was dressed in a dashing black suit, looking so in love with the Queen.

But now, they were in a hotel as it rained outside, with the Queen already traveling to a remote cottage in the countryside, and Harry’s plane couldn’t take off because of the severe weather. And it’s not like Liam would let them go anywhere on such short notice. Plus, Niall wasn’t picking up his phone so he could FaceTime with Rose as he did every night while he was away, so Harry felt extra pouty at the world.

“Come on,” Louis said as he walked into the room.

“What?” Harry said as he sat up from the bed.

“Come on,” he repeated. “I have Zayn keeping Liam busy while I plan your escape.”

“Okay,” Harry giggled, already going for his coat. It should actually make him worry that Liam is able to bring his guard down around Zayn so easily, which hinders his ability to be a good bodyguard, but he didn’t care for now. Liam was happy, and so was he. “Where are we going?”

“Surprise,” Louis smirked, leading him to the lift.

Harry followed him down to the waiting car, shaking off the rain from his curls as Louis sat next to him in the limo. The city was beautiful as the rain continued to pour down, the streets shining with the lamps shining brightly. It wasn’t until Harry looked out the window as they slowed down when he finally realized where he was.

“Shania?” Harry gasped. They were parked in front of a stadium, with the billboards advertising that Shania Twain was performing there tonight, in one of the last stops of her tour.

“Hated seeing you so sad that we couldn’t fly back today,” Louis explained. “So I pulled a few strings and got you some tickets to go see her.”

Harry couldn’t speak as his jaw dropped, simply launching himself on Louis as he grunted back, devouring his mouth. “Thank you,” he whispered, grabbing his hand so they could go out together. “Let’s go.”

Together they walked through the crowded area until Louis led him to another entrance, which had significantly less people around. The VIP section was a secluded overhead box seat, and Harry couldn’t sit still in his seat as he waited for her to go on stage.

“I’ve never seen her live,” Harry whispered. “How did you know?”

“Remember I researched you, princess,” he laughed. “I know more about you than you probably know yourself.”

And somehow that didn’t bother Harry at all, simply smiling as the lights started to go down. He screamed his head off once Shania came on stage, singing along to her opening song as he danced in place, almost knocking Louis with his arm.

When “Man! I Feel Like a Woman!” came on, Harry danced as provocatively as he could, rolling his hips against him as Louis simply smirked at him. He danced away while Louis looked on, a smile on his face every time Harry looked over to see him. Harry had always wanted to go to her concerts, but something always came up when she was near so he couldn’t. And it felt special sharing this moment with Louis, who clearly wasn’t a Shania fan in that sense, but still looked like her was having a good time. And maybe that meant he was in love, after all. So when “You’re Still the One” played, with Louis reaching over and putting an arm around his shoulders and they swayed along to the beat, Harry knew what he needed to say. He felt it so strong that he couldn’t not tell Louis anymore.

“Lou?” he whispered into his ear.

“Yeah, love?”

“I- I want you to make love to me.”

“What?” Louis whispered back, clearly taken aback by the statement.

“I love you,” he said, looking into those crystal blue eyes. “I love you so much, and… I want to show you how much.”

“You can show me in other ways, love,” Louis rushed out. “I love you so much, Harry, but you don’t have to feel like you need to sleep with me now to show me.”

Harry shook his head. “I want to, Louis. So bad.”

Louis leaned over, pressing their lips together. “Okay,” he whispered.

When Louis didn’t move even though the show was ending, Harry frowned as he nudged him. “I mean now, Lou,” he said.

Louis frowned. “But I thought you wanted to meet Shania?”

Harry groaned, debating whether to spend the next hour meeting her or basically sprinting to his hotel bed so he can finally sleep with his boyfriend. And with Louis pressed against him, it was a no brainer.

“How about we invite her to Genovia one day instead?” Harry offered. Then he’d actually have time to meet her instead of a simple photo op backstage. Besides, he only had one thing on his mind right now.

Louis threw his head back as he laughed. “Are you that desperate to get dicked down that you’d give up a chance to meet Shania?”

“Yes?” Harry pouted. “Come on, Lou. Let’s go back already.”

“As if I could say no to you, baby,” he laughed as he led him out of the room, Shania singing an encore in the background.

A million thoughts went through his head as they got back into the limo, almost all of them nervous about not sleeping with someone for the first time, but whether or not it will even be enjoyable for Louis. He’s read enough “sex gone wrong” articles for him to be worried about it.

“Haz?” Louis said. “What’s wrong?”

Harry didn’t answer as he kept thinking of ways he could possibly die from sex. What if that gym teacher from _Mean Girls_ was right?

“Harry, we absolutely do not have to sleep together okay? I’m willing to wait years if you-”

“I don’t want to break your cock!” he shouted.

Louis simply stared at him. “What?”

“I-I- What if something happens? I don’t know how to- do any of that stuff. What if it ends up hurting you? Or me?”

Louis looked like he didn’t want to laugh, and Harry appreciated that. “Harry, I know you’ve used your dildos. It’s going to feel the same, and hopefully better, when I’m in there, okay? We’ll go however slow you need to go, okay?”

“Okay but what if I _die_ from sex you know? It’s called ‘the little death’ for a reason!”

Louis let out a snort as he tried to cover his smile. “Baby, you’ve had orgasms before, and you’ve clearly survived them. Sharing an orgasm with _me_ isn’t going to change that.”

After going through all the possibly unlikely scenarios, Harry finally nodded. “You’re right. Sorry I’m being stupid and that’s clearly not sexy or something you want in someone you’re about to sleep with.”

Harry felt Louis’ carefully cup his chin, tilting it towards him. “Harry, you could never be unsexy to me. If you still want to do this, I’ll happily fuck the soul out of you. And please don’t take that literally.”

“Okay,” Harry giggled. “Please, Louis, I desperately want you to rail me to death.”

They eventually made it back to his hotel room, locking the door behind him as they started to take their clothes off. Harry was too nervous to do it while still kissing Louis, so they thought it would be better to just meet at the bed naked.

“Haz?” Louis said as he took off his pants. “Did you bring your dildo here?”

Harry froze, leaving his shorts by his ankles. “Yes?” Was Louis suddenly going to get jealous about it.

“Good,” Louis smiled. “Bring it out.”

“You do know I’d like to sit on your very real cock, right?” Harry said as he went over to his luggage and dug it out, throwing it on the bed so he could finish undressing.

“As if I would give you anything else,” Louis laughed. “Now,” he went over and stood in front of Harry. “Are you sure you want to do this, love? I’m still willing to wait.”

Harry eagerly nodded.

“Okay,” Louis said before giving him a deep kiss. “This is what I’m going to do. First, I’m going to suck your cock to get you excited, but only a little since I have a feeling you’d come on the spot just by being in my mouth.” And Harry knew that was probably true.

“Then, I’m going to get you on your hands and knees on the bed, making sure your bum is right there presenting itself to me. After I basically eat you out – and yes, my tongue can go right there – I’ll lube you up some more and fuck you with your dildo, so it feels familiar. Then when I know you’re close, I’ll get inside you and fuck you good. How does that sound?”

Harry was pretty sure that pre-cum was already dribbling out of his own cock. “Yes,” he squeaked out. “I’d love that.”

And with that, Louis took him to the bed, and started a night that Harry never wanted to forget.

❈

“Who would’ve thought getting called ‘princess’ in bed really does it for you?”

Harry looked over to the clock on the nightstand, saying it was five in the morning. But Harry was wide awake on Louis’ chest, both of them left sated after just a few hours of sleep. “Are you even surprised?” Harry giggled as he looked up at him. “It’s always turned me on, in a way.”

“Not shocked at all,” Louis laughed, rubbing at Harry’s soft skin. It's not like he could've forgotten the way Harry moaned in pleasure when he called him that while they fucked.

“I didn’t know you knew about the Stevie Nicks story with my grandma and Charles, though,” Harry sighed.

Louis frowned. “What Stevie story?”

Harry blinked up at him. “The one where Charles took her to a Stevie Nicks concert because she was bored and Charles knew she loved her music? So it was one of the ways he showed how much he cared for her And that's where I thought you got the idea to take me out in the first place.”

“Charles really did that?” Louis chuckled. He knew Charles was long gone for Queen Mary but he didn’t know it was that early in their relationship. “Honestly, Harry, I had no idea. I just took you to see Shania because I knew you’ve never seen her and… I wanted to make you happy after seeing you so bored.” And he couldn't deny the thrill it sent up his spine to know he mirrored Charles' actions - without meaning to - in a way that Harry clearly understood his live for him.

He could see Harry’s eyes develop some wetness. “You really do care for me, huh? I love you so much, Lou,” he said softly. “You’re truly the one for me.”

“I love you more than you’ll ever know, princess,” Louis said, kissing his forehead.

They sat back in silence for a few minutes, listening to the raindrops tapping on the window. Just as he thought Harry fell asleep again, he heard his voice. “Oh. And I have to tell you.”

Louis looked down at the love of his life, happy that he looked like he was glowing in his arms. “And that is?”

“I’m not a virgin anymore.”

He was confused at the confession until he realized what was happening. “Oh right,” he laughed, his shoulders moving against the pillows. “I was going to be the first one to know, wasn’t I?” At least they could remember the start of their relationship with fondness thanks to moments like that.

“You asked for it, Lou,” Harry giggled. “But I’m glad it was you. I wouldn’t have wanted to lose it to anyone else.”

And that’s all Louis wanted to hear. He knew Harry was just worrying himself into a hole before they did it, but he was glad he could make his first time special.

“You know?” Louis started. “I think we should do it one more time. Just to be sure it’s truly gone.”

Harry gasped as Louis climbed over him, and Louis’ heart almost burst at the way the other man became pliant under him, so eager and hungry for him. He truly was the luckiest man on earth.

❈

“Do you think I could suck you off one day while you put a vibrator in me?”

Louis choked on his tea. They were having breakfast in Harry’s room, enjoying their time before having to see Parliament for his official announcement. “I’m dating a nympho, aren’t I?”

“Forever,” Harry grinned as he wiggled the promise ring in his face. Louis had finally given it to him the other night, over a nice dinner and a few tears shed. “Now that I actually got some cock in me, I might as well enjoy all the fun that it comes with.”

Today Harry would formally address Parliament, and he had butterflies in his stomach as he thought about it. Louis had helped him prepare, but he still felt nervous going into it. So instead of letting him get even more nervous, Louis simply peppered his face with kisses whenever Harry looked like he was getting worried again, and that calmed him down enough. That and the chamomile tea he made him.

“Oh there’s a lot of fun that it comes with,” Louis snickered, Harry’s cheeks flushing. He really couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with him.

Louis walked hand in hand with him as they went to the room together, sharing a kiss as Harry calmed himself down before his speech. None of their friends knew about them yet either, nor did the Queen, so this would not only be his announcement of accepting the crown of Genovia, but also of his relationship with Louis.

He also asked that no one would see him until after the address, so his entire morning was spent with Louis by his side, and that continued as they walked to the chamber.

“Before we go in there,” Louis said, pulling him aside. “I want you to know that whether or not they do formally accept you as prince, that doesn’t change how I feel about you. They could ty to say you aren’t even Queen Mary’s grandson, and I’d still love you all the same. Wherever you go, I go. And no matter what happens, I’ll always be right behind you.”

Harry nodded, his eyes welling up as he hugged him tightly, breathing in his scent in an effort to calm himself. “Thank you, Lou,” he whispered. He paused in thought as something occurred to him which made him giggle. “Does that statement also count in bed as well?”

“You wanker,” Louis laughed, rubbing his stubble against Harry’s cheeks, “way to ruin a tender moment.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry snickered. “Your cock has just ruined me forever.”

Louis shook his head in disbelief, still laughing. “Get in there, princess,” he said as he pushed him inside. “And I’ll make sure to ruin you later.”

Harry gasped and was about to retort back, but he was already through the door and Louis shut it before he could. Gulping, he waited around the room until he heard the Queen be introduced, along with the Prime Minister.

“Now,” the Prime Minister began. “As many of you know, Prince Harry is the grandson of King Peter.”

“King Peter, may he rest in peace,” the chamber echoed.

“And since we have no heir, it was brought to our attention that there were two grandchildren that could still rule Genovia. Gemma, who is here as well, has refused her right to the crown. However, Harry, her brother, has not. With the help of their grandmother Queen Mary, Harry has spent this summer getting to know Genovia, and deciding whether or not he will choose to become a Prince of Genovia, and eventually our King. While there are some rules as to how he can do this - which he has been made aware of – we know that they would pose no obstacle to him.”

“Pfft,” Harry said to himself. “As if.” Thankfully no one could hear him from behind the bench of where he was going to speak.

“Now, join me in welcoming him to our chambers so we can hear his official announcement.”

The members of parliament clapped as the rest of the audience did as well, Harry taking a deep breath before walking out. He looked around the room as they continued to clap, the Queen sitting next to the Prime Minister, wearing her crown as she looked on with pride. He smiled as he found Louis in the audience, sitting next to Gemma and Anne, who had just arrived in Genovia a few days ago to attend the ceremony. He hadn’t told his mum about Louis yet, but judging from where he was sitting, she must’ve had a feeling and told him to sit with them.

“Parliament,” he began. “Thank you for having me. Back in May, I found out I was a Prince, and I didn’t think I was ready for it. I accepted to come to Genovia with every intention of falling in love with the country, and I did. I love the people of Genovia, the landscapes, and most importantly: the food.”

That earned him laughs from the crowd.

“But what I didn’t expect, was for my possible acceptance as prince to come with a stipulation: that I had to be engaged. Anyone who knows me well enough knows that I have been dreaming of getting married for as long as I could remember, and I never expected my marriage to start off this way. But I was willing to do it for Genovia, and I did receive a proposal.”

He noticed some lords nodding along, as if they expected him to say that he had accepted Lord Grimshaw after all.

“But it wasn’t what I truly wanted, and I refused him. I was willing to go along with an engagement for the sake of Genovia, but I knew that it wouldn’t be right for my heart to be married to someone who I knew I couldn’t love entirely.”

He looked up to see the Queen smiling softly at him, nodding in agreement.

“Thankfully, I actually did find myself in love with someone else. We aren’t engaged, because frankly, I don’t think Parliament would’ve asked me to marry my partner if I was already dating someone at the beginning of the summer. So I am happy to announce that I fell in love with Louis Tomlinson, and he’s the only one who rules my heart. One day we shall get married, just as one day I hope to sit on this country’s throne.”

Finally, he met Louis’ eyes as he tried not to grin at him. There were audible gasps around the room, but he saw Niall, Lewis, Zayn, and Liam all sharing knowing smiles as they looked at Louis.

“So I ask you all to accept this, while also allowing me to accept the crown. I never met my father, but at least in ruling Genovia, I can continue his legacy. Thank you.”

Harry wanted to sit down, but the Queen sent a hand signal that meant for him to stay standing where he was. Maybe that meant this was going to be a short decision on Parliament’s side. It also occurred to him that they wouldn’t accept his relationship with Louis as being enough, and they could deny him the crown. Even though he would be fine with that, there was still a part of him that badly wanted to be prince. He knew deep within him that he could be a good king in the future, to do good as a ruler. And now all of that was weighing in the hands of the members of Parliament, and Harry could only hold his breath as he watched them converse with each other.

After a few minutes, the murmur died down, most of them nodding as one of them walked over to the Prime Minister, talking lowly as he said something.

“Everyone,” he announced. “Please rise.”

Harry watched as everyone in the audience stood, as well as the members. This almost felt like one of those court trials he would watch on the telly sometimes.

“Harry Styles,” the Prime Minister smiled. “The ruling body of Genovia has come to a decision. We accept these terms, and officially recognize you as Harry Styles, Prince of Genovia.”

The crowd cheered with applause, Harry smiling so hard that he was sure his dimples hurt. He looked down at the crowd and saw Louis cheering loudly, waving at him with a huge grin on his face. Harry wanted to remember that image for the rest of his life.

❈

“I’m so proud of you, baby,” Anne said as she hugged him. “My son, a prince!”

The Queen decided to throw a last-minute celebratory dinner for Harry that night, in honor of his official title. They were going to throw a ball later where more people would be invited, but tonight it was just going to be his family along with friends, and most importantly: Louis by his side.

Gemma hugged him as well, the three of them standing there in the middle of his living room. “I’m so proud of you too,” she whispered.

“As are we,” Queen Mary said behind them. Harry turned to see her next to Charles, her husband, and also recently retired. He was currently training the new head of security, but eventually he’d stop working all together. And judging by the glow on his grandmother, she was truly, truly happy. “Now I think we should all be heading down to eat,” she said. “I don’t want to keep cook’s delicious meal waiting.”

Louis appeared from the bathroom, frowning as he saw people leaving.

“Yeah,” Harry smiled. “We’ll go down in a second.”

The room finally emptied, and only Harry and Louis were left standing there in the middle of the room, embracing each other as Louis pulled him in for a kiss.

“I’m proud of you,” Louis whispered against his lips. “And I always will be, love.”

“Can’t believe I’m officially a prince,” Harry giggled. “Now you really do have to listen to me.”

“As if that’s ever going to happen, princess,” Louis chuckled, kissing him again. They were interrupted by Rose meowing at their feet, Louis bending over to pick her up. “She’s the only one I’ll listen to,” he said as she scratched her chin while she started to purr.

“Do you think I could commission a portrait of her done with a crown on her head? She is a royal member of the family, after all.”

Louis laughed as he put Rose down on her cat tree, covering his smile with the back of his hand. “Only you could think of such an idea, love. But sure, I’ll look up painters in the morning.”

“Thank you,” Harry giggled. No matter what, he knew Louis would always be there to support his whims. That’s what he needed in a partner, really.

And as Louis pulled him in for another kiss, even though they were already late for dinner, Harry simply thought about how much his life had changed since May. Recently graduated, no job, no boyfriend. Well, now he had a crown and a future husband. This was truly the summer of a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :) Post can be found [here](https://softfonds.tumblr.com/post/614016119451320320/under-you-skin-over-the-moon-if-there-was-one).


End file.
